All I Want
by SakuraDrops93
Summary: 15 year old Rin transfers to the modern era to attend high school- recommended by Kagome. Sesshoumaru hears the news and begrudgingly follows her there, thus, creating a life of many new expriences for the both of them. R&R Plz
1. Rin's Decision

"Jaken, repeat again what you have just said."

"Sorry, my Lord," the small demon bowed, sweating profusely. "T-the human girl, Kagome, wishes to bring R-Rin with her t-to the...human world...f-for school." He squeaked as the silver-haired demon's knuckle was brought on his head with a **_thump._**"She s-said that Rin was now fifteen and therefore needed to start living a life in h-high school!"

"Jaken."

"Y-yes, my Lord?"

"Get out of the way."

"Of course, sire!" Jaken quickly jumped to the side as Sesshoumaru passed him through a gust of wind. "Wait for me, my Lord!" he called and ran after him. _Oh, I wonder sometimes... Just what does that little insect mean to Lord Sesshoumaru?!_

Sesshoumaru found his way to the village in which Inuyasha and Kagome resided- and Rin with them. _That pathetic Inuyasha. What does his wife think she's doing? Rin could never adapt to a life in the human world._ He found Kagome picking herbs in the garden, dressed in priestess' clothes and humming away. "You," he spoke darkly.

Kagome lifted her head and turned around. "Sesshoumaru!" she piped and stood up. "What brings you here?"

"Don't use such an insolent tone with me," he growled, frowning more than usual. "You're taking Rin away from here."

Kagome sweat-dropped. _Was that a question? _"Well you see...I just thought she'd be much happier making lots of friends in a normal high school. She's at the blossoming age! I'm sure that if she were to go there she'd meet a nice guy who's bound to woo her and she-"

"Enough!" Sesshoumaru cut her off, his eyes glinting. "I did not ask for a life's worth of explanation."

"You didn't ask for anything..."

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing."

"Miss Kagome!" a female voice echoed through the garden. "Miss Kagome, where are you?"

Kagome smirked and loudly replied, "In the garden, RIN!" She glanced at Sesshoumaru and could've sworn that his eyebrows rose by at least a centimeter or two.

A fifteen-year old girl ran into the garden, also dressed in priestess' clothes. She had long, shimmering black hair reaching her waist that was tied in a neat ponytail and soft brown eyes. "Miss Kagome, I have the spices you asked fo-" Upon seeing Sesshoumaru, she stopped in her tracks, nearly falling. Her eyes widened. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" she gasped.

Sesshoumaru avoided eye contact with her by closing his own eyes, still frowning. _This can't be Rin..._

Kagome nearly laughed her head off at this reaction. "Rin!" she repeated the name intentionally and walked over to the girl. "I am so glad you are here!"

_Must've been longer than three years since I saw her then._

"Oh...umm, yes." Rin shook her head and handed the basket of spices to Kagome. "I'm sorry," she said, "I guess I'm just tired today."

"Why do you say that?" Kagome asked.

"Because I thought I saw Lord Sesshoumaru just now...in front of me..."

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and glared at Rin. _Why you ungrateful little..._

"Oh, it's not a mirage." Kagome smiled and pointed at the demon. "He's really here. And he was just looking for you."

"Me?" Rin asked, and received a nod. She looked at Sesshoumaru and a smile lit her face. "Lord Sesshoumaru, you're really here!" she said happily, "I thought for sure you had forgotten me!" She ran over to him, holding back the reflex to hug him. "You haven't aged on bit!"

The silver-haired demon cringed. "Demons don't age as quickly as mere mortals do," he informed her. "Now stop talking nonsense. What is this I hear of you transferring to the human world."

"Oh..." Rin looked down. "Well, I think it'll be good for me. At least that's what Miss Kagome told me. She said I'd have a much better life over there." She looked up and saw Sesshoumaru's honey-gold eyes narrow dangerously. "B-but I don't want to live in a world of only humans! Lord Sesshoumaru, I only-"

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken called from a distance as he ran over to the small group. He stopped to catch his breath and looked up to see Rin. "Oh, hello, Rin! My how you've grown! I didn't even recognize you at first." He looked up and absent-mindedly questioned with a dumb face, "Lord Sesshoumaru, isn't she a sight?" He received a sharp glare from his lord, that in which he shut his mouth immediately.

"Do as you wish," Sesshoumaru confirmed and turned, walking away.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, wait for me!" Jaken ran after him, frantic. _Oh, no... I think he's mad at me!_

Rin could only watch as he walked away from her. It brought her back the memories in which he used to gave her choices back then- to follow him or not. She took a few steps forward, but Kagome's hand stopped her. She turned around, confused. "Rin..." Kagome started, eyes worried. "If you go..." _If you go, you won't ever live a true life._

Rin understood and stopped. "Lord Sesshoumaru," she said, "I'm sorry, but I can't go with you."

Sesshoumaru stopped walking, not turning around. _This is a surprise... _Beneath his long sleeve he clenched his hand into a fist.

"I would only be in your way," Rin continued, "I was still young, but I remember it all like it was yesterday. You had to take your time off from searching for Naraku just to come save me. Either it was from me falling off a cliff, getting abducted by some demon... Lord Sesshoumaru, I'm afraid." She looked away regretfully.

_Humph. _Sesshoumaru continued on walking, Jaken trudging silently behind.

Rin turned to his direction and looked on. _I'm afraid that other demons may see you weak. Traveling with a human... _She bit her lip and ran to Kagome, embracing her. "Miss Kagome!" she sobbed, "I'm never going to see Lord Sesshoumaru again!"

Kagome patted the young girl on the back and started in leading her back into the house. "It's okay, Rin," she soothed, "Go back inside, alright? I'll be right there." Turning back to Sesshoumaru, she once again loudly said, "And pack your things! You're going back to the human world!"

Sesshoumaru's ears seemed to twitch. _Tomorrow? _Suddenly, the worst thing happened. He tripped. TRIPPED. His eyes widened as he quickly regained his balance. _What was that just now? Did I just...TRIP?! _Scowling with rage, he turned back to Kagome, gritted his teeth, and vanished in a gust of wind.

"Ah!" Jaken shrieked. "My Lord! Oh, my Lord! Where have you gone?! Oh...!" He scratched his head and ran off to who-knows-where.

Kagome couldn't believe what she had just seen. She laughed maniacally, tears forming in her eyes. "Oh, my goodness!" she breathed, "I can't believe he just did that! Of all people, Sesshoumaru! Ahahaaha!"

From inside the house, Rin saw the whole thing through an open window. But it did not amuse her. _I'm leaving tomorrow. And the worst thing of all, I refused to go with Lord Sesshoumaru on his journey. I can never forgive myself! _She descended to the floor. _I'd rather die by myself...with humans. _This thought brought tears to her eyes. "No, I don't want that!" she choked and continued to cry.

Sesshoumaru stood on a hill, the wind blowing through his long, silver hair. From the hill, he was able to see the village he had just departed from. The village that sealed the only human that he kept dear and important within his cold heart. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _Rin's tears... That fool. She shouldn't cry. She's the one who didn't want to come along. _With a humph, he took his leave.


	2. Departure

"I really don't see just what the big deal is with Rin going to the human world with you," Inuyasha remarked, making a face. "I mean, she's human. No big deal there. But you on the other hand..."

"Inuyasha, don't be such a killjoy," Kagome said, "This is Rin's first time so I'm quite interested as in how she will be able to manage on her own. After all, I'm sure she'll do just fine."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I taught her all that she needs to know over the seven years she's been with us."

"She's gonna flunk on the first day of school," Inuyasha grumbled.

Kagome's vein popped. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" she hissed, readying the hot iron in her hand.

Inuyasha flinched. _Damn, this woman's scary! _"N-nothing! I just said...err...she'll do just fine!"

Kagome put down the iron and folded her arms. "I thought so."

"Just make sure to come back right away," Inuyasha told her, "Or else I'll go over there to look for you, you hear!"

"You can't stand being alone here without me, can you?" Kagome giggled.

"You're my wife," Inuyasha answered bluntly, "Of course not." Another giggle escaped Kagome's lips as she went back to ironing.

Rin knocked on the door and quietly entered the room. "Miss Kagome, I'm ready," she said softly, bowing her head. "I packed all my things and I have on the new priestess' clothes you gave me last week."

Kagome fixed her bun and coat and rushed over to Rin. "Rin, you can't go like that!" she scolded, "People will think you strange wearing these things in broad daylight." She took her old school uniform from the closet and handed them over to her. "Wear these."

Rin took the clothings into her arms. "But these are-"

"Just put them on," Kagome assured her, smiling. "I'm sure they'll fit you. You're much thinner than me when I was your age."

The dark-haired girl smiled and bowed. "Thank you, Miss Kagome!" She started pulling down on her skirt, not seeing Inuyasha lying down on the bed. _I do hope I fit!_

Kagome, however, already knew of his presence and quickly threw him out through a window. "You pervert!" she yelled.

Inuyasha rubbed the bump on his head and shouted back, "How the hell am I pervert?! It's not my fault she decided to undress right there in front of us! Geez, woman! Calm down!" _Ingrates! I'm not gonna stand for this treatment! _He stood up and stormed off into the forest.

"Really!" Kagome sighed, aggravated, and rubbed her temple.

"Miss Kagome, how do I look?"

Kagome turned around and saw that her old school uniform fit Rin quite nicely. She embraced the teen, blushing with happiness. "Rin, you look so cute!" she squealed, "It fits you perfectly and you look so cute in it!" She retreated and threw her purse over her shoulder. "Well then. Ready to go?"

Rin smiled. "Yes!" She strapped on the backpack Kagome gave her some months ago and off they went.

* * *

"Mmf!" Jaken grunted as he lifted a heavy basket full of berries and fruits meant to feed Ah-Un. He looked over his shoulder. _Look at Lord Sesshoumaru and that dragon pet! They look so relaxed while I'm here struggling to feed them! Urgh! So unfair... Oh, I know! _"Good riddance!" he commented, trying to start a conversation. "That human girl will be like a thorn out of our fingers once she leaves. What a relief!"

"..." _Fool._

Jaken fell face flat as a rock flew and struck him on the head. "Ow!" he cried, tears in his eyes. "What was that for, my Lord?!"

"Be quiet and feed Ah-Un," Sesshoumaru commanded, deliberately ignoring the question. "I expect you to be obedient, Jaken, not rebellious."

"Yes, sire..." Jaken apologized and finally managed to bring the heavy basket beneath Ah-Un's snout. The two-headed dragon let out a soft growl of approbation and began to feast. Jaken took out a few apples and berries from his sleeve and sat down. "Would you like an apple, Lord Sesshoumaru?" he offered.

"You know I don't eat human food," Sesshoumaru coldly declined.

"Ah, sorry, my Lord! I forgot!" Jaken went back to nibbling the fruits, his heart beating rapidly. _One false move and he might kill me! Oh! Why am I acting like such a fool lately? _He popped a berry in his mouth and sighed.

_No good. My hunger isn't going to remain hidden for long._Sesshoumaru rose from the shaded grass and made his way into the forest. About three minutes worth of walking, he stopped to sniff the air. _Rin's scent. And that of the cursed woman who recommended school for her. That wretch. _He turned to his right, lifted a foot, and was soon sprinting through the trees, almost invisible.

He arrived at a clearing and found the wooden well that rested in the middle. As if on cue, the two females he had just detected emerged from the other side and walked over to the well. Sesshoumaru instantly stopped and hid behind the dark shade provided by the ferns and thick leaves of the trees.

"Now, Rin," Kagome toned, "Remember what I told you?"

"That Auntie and Grandpa will be there to take care of me if I need it," Rin replied calmly, "And that you have already bought me a place of my own to live in because your cousin is staying at Grandpa's house at the moment."

"Do you have the address?"

Rin took out a sheet of paper from her backpack and nodded.

"Good job!" Kagome commented and gave her a pat on the head. "Let's go!" She bent over the well and stopped, shaking a little. "Oh...my!"

"What's wrong, Miss Kagome?" Rin asked, a little worried.

Kagome forced a smile, fixing her hair. "Oh, nothing, nothing!" she quickly said, "It's just that...I had no idea this well was so deep and dark! I guess I'm not as young as I used to be." She fixed her dress and held onto her purse tightly. "Well, I'll be off first. See you on the other side, Rin!" She winked and jumped into the well, disappearing into the seemingly infinite darkness.

Rin poked her head in part way and heard no sound of a fall. _I guess it's safe to jump in after all. _She put in one leg, paused, and sighed.

From the bushes, Sesshoumaru watched the whole scene with much interest. His expression, however, remained stoic as usual. "Why aren't you jumping?" he asked the inaudibly.

Rin took a few more seconds of looking around. "Goodbye, Master Jaken and Inuyasha," she announced.

Sesshoumaru's pupils thinned. _She's bidding farewell to those two simpletons? _

"Goodbye...Lord Sesshoumaru," Rin continued, looking down sorrowfully. "I'll truly miss you the most." She smiled and laughed gently, which surprised the demon unknowingly watching her from afar. "But if you heard that, I'm sure you wouldn't hesitate to end my life right then and there."

_Rin..._

"After all, in your eyes, I'm no different from Master Jaken." She closed her eyes and freely plummeted into the darkness as well.

Sesshoumaru waited about two minutes to ensure the girl was gone before investigating the mysterious well up close. He peered inside and scowled. _...you really are a fool. _

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha's voice spoke from behind.

Sesshoumaru did not bother turning around; his eyes merely moved to their corners then back front. He silently turned to his side and began to stroll away.

"You here for Rin?" Inuyasha asked with a threatening tone, "Or did you come here for me to kick your butt again!"

Sesshoumaru halted in his tracks, obviously insulted by the last comment. "My business is none of your concern," he stated.

"Humph, whatever!" Inuyasha turned the opposite way and began walking. "You know," he said, "If anything were to happen to Rin, she won't be brought back to life by the Tenseiga anymore."

"You miserable half demon," Sesshoumaru answered almost immediately, "Did you not hear what I just said?"

"I'm just saying!" Inuyasha growled, his fangs showing.

"Mind your own business."

"Why you-" Inuyasha's ears perked and twitched. "Great. Someone's house is being burned again! Stupid summer. Can't these people take care of themselves?!" He broke into a run, shouting, "You got off lucky this time, Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru continued on his walk, not looking back. _I could care less what happens to that inferior mortal. I, Sesshoumaru, protect NO ONE._

_

* * *

_

Rin found herself awakening to a blurry state within the Higurashi household, Kagome and her mother looking down at her with wide eyes. "Oh..." she slurred, sitting up. "W-what happened...to me?"

The two gasped and Kagome quickly helped ease the teen. "Stay put, Rin!" she instructed, "Apparently, the demonic aura was too much for you to handle. I guess it overwhelmed you."

"Oh, I see..."

"My, Kagome!" Kagome's mother piped, smiling brightly. "She's lovely as you said! Oh, but she must get new clothes. These are no longer 'in' at this period of time."

"Sure, sure mom." Kagome helped Rin stand on her feet. Her mother then took Rin into her own care. "You go and help her with her appearance and stuff. I'm going to go in and make some tea for us."

"Alright," her mother smiled.

As Rin forced her heavy body to enter the bedroom, her vision began to stabilize. _My head and legs feel like lead. Lord Sesshoumaru, what's happening to me? _Her chest seemed to jerk from the inside. _That's right. I'm no longer with him. I'm so far away. _An image of her idolized demon appeared in her head, turning away without hesitation. "I won't see him anymore," she murmured, bowing her head.


	3. Daisuke Fujioka

Kagome entered her bedroom, where her mother and Rin were. "Tea's ready!" she announced.

"Just place them on the table, dear," he mom said, "I want you too see little Rin. Oh, how cute she is! I miss the times where I can dress my little girls up and make them look cute everyday!"

"She's not little anymore, mom," Kagome laughed. "Let me see her!"

Rin turned around and confessed, "I feel strange in this." Kagome's mom had her wear a white sleeveless dress that reached down to her knees and pale blue flats. Her hair was cut to the length of her elbows and let down freely. She held up her small wrists that had pale blue bracelets on them. "Is it too revealing? I feel a draft on my shoulders."

The two women giggled at her innocence. "Not at all, Rin," Kagome assured her. "It looks really good on you. That's what I expected from my mom."

"It's simple, but pleasant to the eyes," her mother added, "And her pale skin goes well with the white and blues.

The dark-haired girl blushed, flattered. "Thank you, Mrs. Higurashi," she bowed.

Kagome's mom smiled brightly. "Rin, go out and walk around! Show your beauty to the world!"

"But the tea..."

"Will still be taken care of," Kagome finished for her. "Now, go!" She walked Rin to the door and gave her a white umbrella. "Use this to keep you cool. It's a little hot outside."

"Don't you think people will find it strange that I'm wearing all white?" Rin asked, uncertain.

"Not at all, it's very common. Now, off you go. Just don't wander off too far, okay? You're still new around here."

_What will I do if I get lost? _Rin bowed, took the umbrella and left. As she left the house and walked down the street, her thoughts wandered back to the feudal era. She looked down at the sidewalk. _I wonder if Lord Sesshoumaru will remember me if I ever do go back? But it might be impossible. Just coming here nearly killed me. _

Being an obvious foreigner, she stepped off a crosswalk curb, the lights red for her side but green on the other. She advanced for about six steps when she heard a loud horn noise. "Huh?" She turned to the direction where the noise was coming from and spotted a car speeding her way. Fear instantly displayed on her face. She shut her eyes tight and screamed, "Lord Sesshoumaru!"

The car made a loud screech as it braked as a thud was heard. The citizens gasped and some others shrieked at the scene. "Miss!" the driver shouted and stepped out of his car. "Miss, are you alright?!"

* * *

Sesshoumaru's eyes jolted open. It was still dark, dawn had not arrived yet. He rose from the tree he slept on and looked around.

Jaken and Ah-Un stirred from their master's constant movement. "Lord Sesshoumaru, what is the matter?" Jaken asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes. No reply. "Is it Rin?"A rock hit his head and fell face flat. "I'm guessing it is..." he mumbled into the grass.

The youkai ignored the imp's ridiculous comments and wandered back to the well silently. _I could have sworn I heard her voice just now. _He arrived at his destination and looked down into the dark well. An image of Rin's crooked smile from 7 years ago flashed in his head then another one of her crying. _Rin._

"You heard her, too?" Kaede asked from behind.

Sesshoumaru turned around. "Lady Kaede," he acknowledged.

The elderly woman nodded, her expression straight but her eyes full of worry. "I heard Rin's cry just now and thought I'd come over to see if she had come back," she explained. "But I see you here, instead- staring down into the well."

"..."

"Tell me, Sesshoumaru, just who is Rin to you?"

Sesshoumaru forced himself to keep his eyes in contact with Kaede's. If he were to look away, she would immediately begin to assume things. "A helpless mortal that is a mere waste of my time," he said.

"Are you certain?" Kaede continued, raising an eyebrow. "Some three or five years ago you'd always come by every month to drop off a gift of some sort for her. And you always protected her when she was a child. In fact, you even saved her from death- twice." Her soft expression then turned firm. "So tell me truthfully, Sesshoumaru. Just who is Rin to you?"

"I do not have to answer to your interrogations," Sesshoumaru bellowed and turned, walking away. _Don't pretend to know me._

Kaede shook her head. "There you go again. Just because you can't win an argument, you run away from it."

The silver-haired demon paused. "Are you calling me a coward?" he asked dangerously.

"Yes, you are a coward!" Kaede told him angrily. "The biggest coward of all!"

"You'd do best not to raise your voice at me, hag."

"You are the biggest coward...because you cannot bear to face what is there in your heart. Instead, you run from it! When others try to tell you the things that you already know deep inside, you turn them away- refusing to listen anymore." The priestess grasped her heart and breathed heavily. "A brave soul would do just the opposite, Sesshoumaru."

"..." _I have no heart. _Sesshoumaru turned back to Kaede and warned, "Your days are already counted for. Do not tempt me to cut them short."

Kaede sighed sadly. "I've done all I can," she uttered, "I must say I'm quite disappointed, Sesshoumaru." With that said, she took her leave, heading back to the village.

As soon as she was gone, Sesshoumaru returned to the well, peering inside once more.

* * *

"Hey, you okay?"

Rin opened her eyes and looked up to find a teenage boy about her age with spiky black hair and dark blue eyes looking down at her. "I-i think so..." she managed to utter out, still shaken. _We're on the ground and me in his arms. I only remember that loud noise. _She could not help a light blush from appearing her cheeks.

The boy turned to the driver and scolded, "Be more careful! I'll sue you next time you do this!"

"Y-y-yes, sir! Of course! It won't happen again!" Turning to Rin, he pleaded, "Miss, I am very sorry! But you were much too close! I didn't have time to stop!"

The boy helped himself and Rin stand up. "Are you blaming HER for this accident?" he asked darkly, glaring at the man.

"Well, sh-she walked when it was still red-"

"Then stop for her! Nevertheless, she is still a pedestrian! Sir, what is your name? I'm afraid I will have to sue you for your stupidity in driving. You should be kept off the road for the safety of others."

Rin looked at him, stunned. _Wow, he's so bold! _

The driver waved his hands in front of him. "N-no!" he pleaded again, "Please, Sir, there is no need for that! I uhh... I accept all fault here!" He turned to Rin again and bowed. "Truly sorry, Miss, all my fault!"

The blue-eyed young man looked at Rin. "Do you forgive him?" he asked kindly.

_Oh, no! I don't know these things. What do I say?! Errm... _She nodded nervously. "Yes."

"Ah, thank you, Miss!" the driver cried.

The boy glared at him and warned, "Do this again and I won't go easy on you next time."

"Y-yes, Sir! Oh, thank you for your kindness!" The frightened driver ran back to his car, jumped in, and drove off.

The other pedestrians on the streets cheered and clapped as the mysterious male teen helped Rin off the road and back to the sidewalk. "Excuse me," Rin said shyly, "Umm...who are you? And why did you save me?"

The boy smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said, "Let me introduce myself. My name is Daisuke Fujioka. And you are?"

"You can call me Rin."

"Okay, Rin. Will you be alright by yourself now?"

Rin nodded. "Yes, thank you again, Daisuke!" she grinned.

"No problem. Well, I have to go now. See you around?" He received a nod and smiled again. "Cool. Bye, Rin!" He picked up his bicycle leaning on a wall and rode off. _She's an interesting character. I don't think I've seen her around before._

As Rin watched her new friend cycle down the road, she unconsciously smiled, eyes sparkling with admiration. _He was so brave and kind... I hope I see him again! _"Lord Sesshoumaru," she whispered to the air, still smiling. "I think I will be okay now. I don't feel so alone anymore." She turned around and began to walk back to the Higurashi house.


	4. Sesshoumaru's Crossing

Rin took off her flats and stepped into the house, sighing with relief. She saw the two women advancing towards her and said, "A mechanical vehicle almost struck me."

Kagome winced at this. _I knew it! Aww man. I feel so stupid! _She ran over to Rin and gave her a hug. "Oh, my goodness!" she cried, "Rin, are you alright?! Oh, I knew I shouldn't have left you alone! I'm so sorry!"

"Rin, dear," Kagome's mom spoke gently, "Would you like to go up to Kagome's room and rest? I'm sure that must have scared you quite a bit!"

Rin, surprisingly, grinned and shook her head. "No, thank you," she replied. "Because that was a very good experience. A boy saved me. He was so brave and sweet. If fate allows it, I'm sure I'll see him again!"

Kagome lit up at this. "A boy!" she cheered, "Rin, what's his name?"

"Umm...Daisuke Fujioka I think it was."

Kagome's mom gasped. "THE Daisuke Fujioka? My, his family is well-known around these parts. They run a large corporation in Japan and are extremely wealthy. They even have companies scattered all over the nation. Daisuke is the only son and therefore only successor of the Fujioka Enterprise. I heard he is a very talented young man and the top of his class in all of his years as a student."

"Wow, Rin!" Kagome congratulated. "I'm so proud of you! You've fallen for a high-class man! You have a very good chance at getting a good life in the future. I'm very sure you two will meet again."

Rin blushed. _Fall for Daisuke? I doubt that... _She giggled. "By the way Miss Kagome, when do I start school?"

"School!" Kagome yelped, "Oh, I almost forgot! Mom and I already signed you up for the high school I used to go to at your age. You start on Monday- tomorrow."

The fifteen year old felt her stomach flip at this. "What?! B-but I didn't even prepare my things! The uniform, the supplies... Oh, it's too soon, Miss Kagome! You didn't inform me earlier!"

"Don't worry," Kagome's mother assured her, "I bought all those things for you." She held up the new backpack and school uniform proudly. "Inside this backpack are your notebooks, folder, and pencil case. And another surprise!" She handed the items to Rin. "Take a look to see what it is."

Rin bowed respectfully and humbly said, "Thank you very much, Auntie." She reached into the backpack's outside pocket and pulled out a cellphone with a puppy chain. Her eyes lit with excitement. "Wow! It's so pretty, what is it?"

"It's a cellphone," Kagome hummed, "You use it in case of an emergency or some other urgent things. You just turn it on and put in the numbers you need and then press the green button. Take good care of it, okay? We paid good money for it."

Rin nodded happily. "Yes, I will! Oh, thank you, thank you!" Her excitement soon died down when a yawn escaped her mouth and her eyes drooped midway. "I really appreciate it.."

"My, she's tired," Kagome's mother remarked. "Kagome, didn't you say you had to go back to the feudal era by tomorrow? You best prepare now. I know how long it takes for you to gather supplies. I'll go put Rin to bed and tell her about her new apartment."

"Alright, thanks mom. You're the best!" Kagome waved and ran out the door, her purse swinging by her side.

"I'm sorry, Auntie," Rin mumbled weakly as she felt herself being led to the bedroom.

"Don't apologize. You've had a very long day- breaking through the well, recovering from fainting, nearly getting hit by a car, and then getting excited so suddenly. Even I, myself, am getting overwhelmed just talking about it." They reached the bedroom and Mrs. Higurashi helped seat Rin on the bed. "Rest well."

"Thank you again, Auntie," Rin yawned and laid down on the matress. _It's so soft... And it smells like flowers. This scent, it reminds me of someone._"Hmm..Lord Sesshoumaru..." she murmured as her eyes closed.

* * *

Ah-Un's eyes opened as it rose its head, looking around its surroundings. The sun had come up and its master still had not returned. It looked down to where Jaken was sleeping and nudged him. "Ruuurrr," it hissed.

Jaken awoke with a start, holding his staff defensively in front of him. "Huh?! What!" He looked up to see it was only the dragon demon. "Oh, Ah-Un," he sighed with relief. "Don't scare me like that! What did you wake me up for?! It's still too early!"

Ah-Un snorted and turned to the direction of the tree Sesshoumaru had left hours ago. The dragon seemed worried.

It took a moment before Jaken finally piped, "Lord Sesshoumaru! Oh, he still hasn't returned! We must go look for him, Ah-Un!" He jumped onto Ah-Un's back and led it through the forest and to the well. The whole place was empty and he could no longer sense Sesshoumaru's presence. "Oh, Lord Sesshoumaru, where have you gone this time?!" he cried.

* * *

"Ah," Sesshoumaru quietly grunted as he hoisted himself out of the ancient well. He looked around, eyes glowing within the dark area he was in. _This world has such an awful scent. It's sickening. Nothing is of pure essence here. _He pulled his whole body out to the ground and calmly walked out the shrine, finding it was dusk. _Rin's scent is not at all far._

"Mom, I'm home!" a sixteen-year old Sota announced as he entered the house.

"Welcome home, honey!" his mother greeted.

"Hey little bro!" Kagome jumped in and gave her little brother a big hug. "Miss me?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes glinted. _So that wretched priestess has a family here that still lives. Humph._

"Hey, sis!" Sota laughed and pushed her away playfully. "C'mon, I'm not eight anymore. It's weird when my sister hugs me." He turned to his mom. "Mom, Grandpa just phoned me a while ago at work. He said that he's going to stay a little longer over at Taipei. He's enjoying himself too much- beautiful girls and all."

The two women laughed. "Strange," Mrs. Higurashi muttered, "Why didn't he call the house?"

"He said he didn't want to disturb the new girl from the feudal era. Umm...Rin was it?"

"Wow, it's like he's psychic," Kagome commented, a little surprised.

"Can I go meet her, sis?" Sota asked eagerly. "I just wanna see what kind of a person she is. Pretty, nice, polite. Y'know!" His eyes beamed.

"Not tonight, Sota," Kagome shook her head, "She's fast asleep and she won't wake up for hours, that's for sure. Oh, but we'll all see her tomorrow morning for breakfast. She's starting high school."

"Aww, fine."

"Come one in for dinner, you two," their mother coaxed and led them inside.

"Yes!" the siblings said simutaneously and folowed her, closing the door.

Sesshoumaru cautiously stepped out into the open, standing in front of the door. "This family is dow for the count," he stated to himself and took a look around, trying to follow Rin's scent. _Where could these simpletons be imprisoning her? If they drugged her, I will never forgive them. _His eyes wandered to a window with dim lighting and he jumped over to inspect it. He peeked inside and found Rin peacefully asleep, completely unaware of his presence.

Rin's brows furrowed as she turned and tossed, as if struggling. "No..." she sleepily groaned. "Don't. I don't want to leave..." She heaved a big sigh and came to be tranquil again.

Sesshoumaru readied his claw. "Breaking this window won't be any trouble at all," he mumbled to himself. He rose his hand when suddenly...

"A thief!"

_HUH?! _Sesshoumaru turned around and found a middle-aged woman shining a flashlight on him, frantically throwing pebbles. "A thief!" she screamed again, "Mrs. Higurashi, there's a thief trying to get into your house! Oh, somebody stop him!"

Thinking quickly, Sesshoumaru lept to the roof and skipped over houses until he was out of sight. _Hag!_

The Higurashi family ran outside the door, frightened. "Mrs. Furukawa," Sota asked, "What's wrong? Where's the thief?!"

The woman stopped to catch her breath, clutching to her skirt. "Oh, he fled!" she panted. "He was like the wind. Up and out of sight before anyone could do anything!"

Kagome went over to her and helped her turned back towars her own home. "It's okay, Mrs. Furukawa," she chided, "We'll take care of that thief. Don't you worry about us. Now go home and have a good rest."

"Ah, yes, thank you Kagome. You're as sweet as ever." Mrs. Furukawa waved goodbye to the family and trudged on home.

"Do you think it was a thief, sis?" Sota wondered.

"I don't know," Kagome shrugged. "I know it couldn't have been Inuyasha because I didn't hear the culprit yelling back at Mrs. Furukawa. If it was a thief, then I'm very grateful to her."

"Yes, I am too," Mrs. Higurashi agreed. "But I do hope her cries didn't wake up Rin. She needs her rest for tomorrow."

"It doesn't seem like it," Kagome said, "Because if they did then Rin would be out here curious."

"Let's just go back in," Sota stretched, "It's getting kinda cold now." The three nodded to each other and retreated back inside.

From about two blocks away, Sesshoumaru tightened his fist and gritted his teeth in rage. _That old hag ruined everything! I could have escaped with Rin by now. Ah... The family will soon retreat to sleep. it'll be bad if I take Rin from them at that time. They'll be much more aware of Rin's safety... I'll just wait until tomorrow. _He frowned and returned to the darkness of the shrine, resting himself.


	5. First Day

_Daybreak. _Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and blinked a few times as streams of sunlight invaded his vision. He turned away, groggily shaking his head. _That was the worst sleep I've ever had. And the constant thought of that Kagome woman entering the shrine and discovering me forced to reside in this tree. Tree branches are not at all comfortable. _He looked down at the Higurashi house below and found Rin's window open. _Now why would that be open? _He leapt down to inspect.

The youkai quietly stepped inside and found Rin sound asleep on the bed. He approached the young girl and gently placed a hand on her cheek. "Look at you," he whispered, "You truly are a fool. Coming here when you couldn't even endure the demonic aura within the well." She simply groaned a little and turned to her side, forcing Sesshoumaru to pull back his hand. _You're easy to kill at this state. Don't be so carefree._

Rin's eyes slowly fluttered open. "Hmm?" Upon seeing a white and red sleeve of a kimono, she gasped, "Lord Sesshoumaru!" She sat up and looked around. _It was just my imagination? _She looked down at the floor in disappointment.

Kagome peeked in the room. "Rin, you're awake?" she asked, surprised. "Wow, you woke up early all by yourself."

Rin's eyes shimmered as she mumbled, "Miss Kagome, I saw Lord Sesshoumaru."

"What?" Kagome sat down next to her. "Are you sure it wasn't a dream?"

"I don't know... I opened my eyes. I saw him. But when I really opened my eyes to see him better, he wasn't there. I don't know what to think anymore..." Small tears threatened to fall as Rin said this.

"Shhh," Kagome soothed and gave Rin a hug. "There, there, don't cry, Rin. You don't want your eyes puffy on the fist day of school. I think all you saw was a fragment of your memory."

"I do miss Lord Sesshoumaru a lot."

"Well, try your best to not think about him so much, okay? It's not very healthy." Kagome helped the girl up from bed and started for the door. "Take a quick shower and get dressed. Breakfast will be ready soon."

Rin made a quick bow. "Yes!" She took her uniform and headed for the bathroom.

Sota took a seat and straightened his collar. "Sis, where is she?" he asked impatiently.

"She'll be down in a moment," Kagome told him, "It's already been ten minutes."

Mrs. Higurashi happily set the omelets and rice bowls on the table. "I do hope she'll like the food I've made," she claimed as she put out the orange juice and drinking glasses.

"Mom, your cooking's great," Sota assured her, "Of course she'll love it." He noticed a figure from the corner of his eye and turned to see a teenage girl in her school uniform fidgeting with her tie. "Ah, hello!" he greeted with a welcoming smile and walked over to her.

Rin jumped a bit at his sudden greeting but smiled in return. "Hi there."

"I'm Sota Higurashi, Kagome's brother, second year high school student. You're Rin right? I heard a lot about you from my sis."

"Ah, really?" Rin conversed, now feeling comfortable with Sota's company. "What did she tell you?"

"Well..." Sota paused. "She said that you were a very nice person and pretty, too." He blushed when she smiled shyly and looked away for a bit before looking at him again. "And you're uhh...paler than I expected." She gave him a blank look. "Ah, but that's good! The paler, the better." _Ugh, I'm such a goof._

"Thank you," Rin giggled. _He's nice, too. _She looked at his uniform. "What school do you go to, Sota?"

"The same as you."

"Oh?"

Sota nodded. "Yup. I'm going to walk with you to school today. And after school, too, since your apartment is along the way."

"We can be school buddies!" Rin beamed.

"That's called a classmate." Both teens laughed heartily.

Kagome laughed as well and joined them. "Alright, you two," she said, "If you don't eat right now you'll both be late for school. So eat already before the food gets cold." She watched as they took their seats and sat herself down as well along with her mom.

"Oh, before I forget..." Mrs. Higurashi gave Rin a key with a smiley face key chain on it. "This is your key to your new apartment, Rin. I trust Kagome already gave you the address?"

"Yes, she did." Rin took the keys and bowed. "Thank you, Auntie."

"Now, let us eat!"

* * *

"We're off!" Sota informed the family as he and Rin stepped out the door.

"Alright, you two be careful now," Mrs. Higurashi said, waving goodbye. "And Rin, you come by to visit us some time, alright?"

"Understood!" Rin said happily, nodding. She looked up at Kagome. "Miss Kagome, please wish Grandma Kaede good health for me. And tell Inuyasha that I wish him the best. And you, too, Miss Kagome."

Kagome nodded. "I will. You take care of yourself now, Rin. And Sota, you'd better stick by her no matter what, got it?" She gave them a determined smile and held up a fist.

"I will, Sis," Sota returned the notions. "I promise. Have a safe trip back!" He waved goodbye and headed out with Rin.

Rin fidgeted with her fingers as she walked alongside Sota. _Oh, what do I do? What if I don't make any friends? Hmm, that'll be the worst! _"Umm..." she started nervously. "Sota, are the people in school nice?"

"Well, I'm a second year student so I can't say for sure from your point of view," Sota answered earnestly.

"Oh..."

Seeing her disappointment, the teenage boy quickly added, "But I'm sure a lot of people will like you, Rin. So don't think about it so much." He held a thumbs up. "Just have some self confidence. That's the key!"

Rin looked at him. "Self confidence..." she repeated and then gave a small grin.

They soon reached the gates and found many other students chatting around and about. Sota noticed Rin's frightened state and nudged her gently. He winked at her and walked over to his group of friends, bringing her along. "Yo, guys!" he greeted the trio.

"Sota!" the boys yelled and they did their little hand shake thing. One of them, a brown haired boy with layered spikes and jade green eyes, noticed Rin standing quietly by the side and held out his hand to her. "Hey there," he said, "My name is too annoying to hear and say. So just call me Lee." This caught the other boys' attentions.

Rin smiled at his and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Rin."

"Hi, Rin."

"My name's Akira Matsumoto," the other brunette boy stated. His hair was a messy but natural-looking cut and his eyes were dark brown. Rin bowed, still smiling.

"And you remember me, right?" the final boy asked.

Rin looked at him and her smile widened. "Daisuke Fujioka!" she exclaimed.

"Just Daisuke is okay," Daisuke laughed. "Wow Rin, I had no idea you went to this school. Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Well..I umm...that is..."

"You know each other?" Sota cut in, unknowingly saving Rin.

"Yeah," Daisuke nodded. "It was kind of a rough meeting, but we managed to get to know each other well enough." He turned back to Rin and gave her a bright smile that made the girls near them giggle and squeal. Rin, however, simply smiled back. "It looks like fate is on my side; I was able to meet you again."

Rin looked down at the ground, slightly blushing. _Daisuke is so.. I can't describe it!_ She looked up at him again and timidly muttered, "Don't say those kind of things. It's embarrassing..."

Daisuke laughed quietly at this, his deep cerulean eyes fixed on her light brown ones.

"Ah, alright alright!" Lee broke in, laughing. "Let's not get all mushy here now. It's too early in the morning!"

"Don't go hitting on girls younger than you, Daisuke," Akira joked. "Or else you'll be considered a pedophile. Can't you see Rin is a year younger from that blue sticker on her shirt badge?"

Daisuke turned to the two males and replied slyly, "If I like Rin, I'll hit on her if I want to." Sota, Lee, and Akira laughed along with Daisuke in this. Daisuke glanced at Rin and found she was staring at them with a blank look on her face. He neared her and asked, "Something wrong?"

"You want to hit me?" Rin asked, a little scared.

Sota mentally slapped himself. _Crap! I totally forgot that she doesn't know modern slang! _"Haha!" he piped, "No, no, Rin. 'Hit on' means to court. Daisuke said he wants to court you since he really likes you."

Rin immediately got the message and began to turn pink. "Sota!" she scolded. She turned to Daisuke and gave a quick bow. "I'm sorry. Sota can say a little too much at times."

"It's alright," Daisuke spoke kindly. "Who knows? He might be able to see through me after all."

Rin looked up at him, her face now bright red. "..."

"Oh, by the way Rin," Sota tuned and gave her a slip of some sort. "Those are your classes. Do you need any help finding them?"

"Ah, yes."

"Okay then." Sota turned to the guys and said, "I'll see you later. I gotta go show Rin around."

"M'kay, later, Sota!"

"You'd better not be late for class!"

Daisuke waved to Rin. "See you later, Rin!" He flashed her one last smile beofre talking again with Lee and Akira.

Rin hid her smile and continued walking with Sota inside the large campus.

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked down at the entrance gates with a bored expression, studying the behavior of the students and school staff. _Hmm... All the males wear the same particle of clothing, with different colored stickers on their badges representing their rank in this school. Blue is first year, yellow is second, and red is third. Rin's badge is most likely blue, I presume. _He saw a teenage boy of about seventeen walking towards the entrance without a school uniform on.

"Excuse me, young man," the security guard called to him. "Where's your school uniform?"

"Oh," the teen answered. "I'm just here to see a friend."

"No uniform, no entry!" the security guard stated strictly, pointing the way back. The boy shrugged, rolled his eyes, and left.

"I see," Sesshoumaru told himself. _So that uniform is a way to confirm your identity here. I could simply kill that guard, but that would only cause a commotion- the last thing I need. _He looked over to the far corner to the next block and saw a tall male student with a blue sticker slowly heading for the school. He was alone, too. _Perfect target._

"I can't wait to start high school!" the boy proclaimed, "I hope I get to meet a lot of pretty girls! Heehee..." A gust of wind blew against him and he fell to the ground. He looked up to find himself staring at a tall silver-haired man with a kimono. "Wh-who are you?!"

"Silence." Sesshoumaru grabbed the teen's neck and held him against a wall of a house. "I must 'borrow' that suit of yours." He brought out his claws.

"Aaaahhhhh!" the boy cried out.


	6. Homeroom

Sota lead Rin up some stairs and a few more steps down the hallway until they reached a door. "Here we are," he confirmed, handing the schedule back to Rin. "Your classroom, room 12 class B."

Rin bowed. "Thanks a lot, Sota."

"No problem. If you need me, I'm only two floors up." He checked his watch and scratched his head. "Well, I'd better get going. I promised Akira I wouldn't be late. See you at lunch, Rin!" He waved goodbye and ran back to the stairway.

_I'm really on my own now. _Rin took a deep breath and opened the door. Inside she found herself facing numerous students. Some sat on the desks conversing loudly, others were gathered in a small group gossiping in whispers, and the rest were either studying or sitting quietly in their seats. Her eyes wandered over to a lone young girl about her age reading a novel of some sort. Her long, light-blond hair was tied in a ponytail and rested over her shoulder and her bluish-gray eyes were covered by thin glasses. _She seems nice. _Rin closed the door behind her and took the seat next to the girl. _Remember Rin, self confidence! _"Hey there!" she beamed.

The girl lifted her head from the book and turned her attention to Rin. "Oh, hello," she spoke softly, fixing her long side bangs. "I don't think I've seen you around before."

"Oh, well...um..."

The girl giggled. "Of course not, silly. We're first year students." She closed her book and placed it gently on her desk. "My name is Miyuki Yamamoto. Nice to meet you."

Rin smiled at this. _Yay, I made another friend! _"Same to you. You can call me Rin."

"So Rin, are you from around here?" Miyuki asked, "Because you're as pale as I am. I'm from Shanghai." She realized her sentence's understanding and quickly added, "Skin tones as pale as ours are more commonly seen in Shanghai, so I'm just curious."

"Oh, er..yes, I am from here." Rin rose an eyebrow. "If you're from Shanghai, then how is it that you can speak our language so fluently?"

"I moved to Japan eight years ago. Plenty of time to learn." She took out her pencil case and notebook and straightened her glasses. "I have a feeling we'll be good friends, Rin." The bell rang.

"Thanks, Miyuki!" Rin said thankfully.

Sesshoumaru pulled himself away from the door. _She already has companions? This is ridiculous. _He straightened out his new uniform and turned to leave when he bumped into a teacher about the same height as him. His blood boiled instantly.

"Young man, where are you going?" the man asked. He was about the age of twenty-eight, dressed in a sharp suit.

"Leaving," Sesshoumaru replied bluntly and brushed past the teacher.

"Ohhh no you don't!" The man opened the classroom door and pointed inside. "This is your classroom, I take it. Therefore, you are in my class. The bell has rung- let us go inside."

Sesshoumaru's eyes were nearly red from annoyance. _This mortal dares to give ME orders?! Hah, it's this suit! It lessens my ranking. Bah. Might as well do this. _He turned around and silently walked in the classroom, but he did not go unnoticed. Every student looked at him, mouths gaping. _What are they all staring at? _

"Dude, your hair is feagin' long!" a male student pointed out.

"Ever think about cutting it, fruitcake?" another male student piped, snickering. "And what up with the makeup!"

"Knock it off!" a snobbish female student ordered and looked back at Sesshoumaru with loving eyes. "His hair is beautiful. And so is that gorgeous face of his." She gave him a flirtatious wink and giggled.

Sesshoumaru instantly felt extreme disgust. _These humans are too bold for their own good._

"C'mon over and sit next to me," the girl offered, showing the empty seat beside her.

"Kimiko, stop your flirting," one of her friends said. "Save it for lunch when you can really let it out."

"Oh, I will, promise!" Kimiko toned.

"Really?" Miyuki laughed. "Wow, Rin. That's quite a story!" She tucked one of her bangs behind her ear and turned to see what the commotion was. A smile crept on her lips. "The new student has quite some good looks. Despite looking like a girl, that is."

"Hm?" Rin hummed, lifting her head from her backpack. "Who?" She turned to where Miyuki was looking and her eyes widened dramatically at who she saw. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" she gasped, but low enough for no one else to hear.

Sesshoumaru's attentive ears picked up on Rin's voice and his head snapped her way, his eyes never leaving hers. _She spotted me. _

Miyuki turned around to face Rin and cocked an eyebrow at the dark-haired girl's shocked expression. "Eh? she questioned. "You know this person, Rin?" No response.

"Ahem, well. Let's get on with class, shall we? Take your seats." The teacher looked directly at Sesshoumaru. When there was no reaction to this, he said more directly, "I mean you. Find a seat and sit down." He pointed over Sesshoumaru's head and rushed over to his podium, unpacking his book bag.

Sesshoumaru walked over to the seat by the open window and sat down without a word. _I certainly hope the temptation to kill won't be painstakingly overwhelming in this era. _He placed his elbows on the table and stared off into space, ignoring the whispering students around him.

Rin continued to look his way, still too stunned to speak. _What is he doing here? Did...did he follow me into this period of time?! _She placed her hand over her chest. _My heart is beating so fast. _She lit a bright smile. _Lord Sesshoumaru...you came for me! I'm glad._

"Okay, class," the teacher announced. "Let us begin our lesson, seeing we're already behind enough as it is. My name is Mr. Yoshida. I am the teacher of this class. Therefore, you must do as I say without question unless I ask for you to ask a question. Understood?"

"Yes, Mr. Yoshida," the whole class except Sesshoumaru replied. They stood up, bowed, and sat back down.

The man's hazel eyes immediately jolted to Sesshoumaru's way. "You, there!"

Sesshoumaru looked at him, uninterested. _What does this buffoon want?_

"Do you think you're so special as to not show respect for someone who is of higher position and age than you?" Mr. Yoshida roared, enraged by such disrespect.

"A demon like me would never bow to a pathetic human like yourself," Sesshoumaru hissed, his eyes narrowing.

Rin covered her face and shook her head vigorously. _Oh, no! Lord Sesshoumaru, don't mention demons in this era! They no longer exist! _She uncovered her face and gave him a shamed look.

"Demons?! Don't joke with me- I am a very serious man." Mr. Yoshida stormed over to the youkai and slammed his hand down on the desk. he then bent over to eye level with the demon and scolded, "You have a lot of nerve showing this kind of rebellious behavior for a first year student. What is your name?"

"I am-"

"Dylan!"

Everyone in the classroom turned their heads to Rin, eyeing her with curiosity. "Excuse me?" the teacher questioned.

Rin stood up and stammered, "H-his name. It's Dylan. Dylan umm...Nakamura!"

Sesshoumaru glared at her. _Idiot. What do you think you're doing? Are you ashamed of me? _

Mr. Yoshida straightened up and approached Rin, arms folded. "You know this student?" he asked suspiciously.

"Uh..yes, I do!" Rin quickly answered, trying to get her act together. "He err...came from Europe. That's why his manners are very coarse and rude. He's not familiar with our culture, Sir."

"If he's from Europe, then why does he have a Japanese last name and speak our language so perfectly?"

_I'm done for... _"Well...you see...um..." Rin looked around nervously, receiving negative vibes from her classmates. "He..."

"He visits this country once every six months, twice a year," Miyuki spoke up, surprising both Rin and Sesshoumaru. "He only came here about a few months back. Dylan's parents are very busy in parts of Europe. In fact, they left him here in Japan and are currently on a business trip." She saw Mr. Yoshida frown and added, "Rin introduced him to me. They're long time friends." She smiled at Rin and winked.

Rin sighed with relief and took her seat, smiling back. "Thank you," she mouthed.

"You owe me," Miyuki whispered.

Mr. Yoshida nodded. "I see." He looked at Sesshoumaru. "Enlighten me. Why is your first name not Japanese? Is this some sort of Alias?"

Rin's eyes widened. _What's with these questions?_

Sesshoumaru looked out the window as the cool breeze caressed his long, silver hair. "You tell me," he grumbled. _Might as well play along with this foolish game. Something interesting may happen._

Mr. Yoshida glared at him. "The manners they teach you in Europe are truly horrible," he muttered. "Dylan, I do expect you to adopt our ethics here in Japan. Behave yourself for the moment." He returned to his podium and asked, "Now, we can get on with business. Who will volunteer to be our class representative?" He looked around. No response. "Alright. Who would like to elect someone to be class representative?"

"I vote for Dylan Nakamura!" Kimiko instantly raised her hand.

"I refuse," Sesshoumaru rejected without the slightest hint of hesitation.

"I'm afraid you cannot do that, Dylan," Mr. Yoshida told him. "Since Kimiko voted you, you cannot decline unless someone else surpasses you in the number of votes or volunteers him or herself."

"Dylan!" the rest of kimiko's girl friends voted, the votes now a number of five.

_These brats... _Sesshoumaru's gaze shifted from the peaceful outside world to the annoying classroom he stuck himself in. "Enough of your annoying votes," he growled at them.

One of the boys across from him smirked and raised his hand. "I vote for Dylan!" he announced and turned to his own group of friends in the back. All six of them raised their hands and said the same thing, snickering.

"Eleven votes for Sesshoumaru," Mr. Yoshida counted. "I must admit, I'm quite surprised at this. Any more votes?"

"Dylan."

"Dylan."

"Nakamura."

"Dylan Nakamura."

"Dy-"

"I'll be the class representative!" Everything stopped. Students turned to see who it was that volunteered. It was Rin. She looked at their scowls and then looked at Sesshoumaru's own frown. _Oh, no. I just got myself into a lot of trouble just now._She stood up straight. "I...Rin...volunteer myself to be class representative." _Lord Sesshoumaru always protected me. Now it's my turn! Besides, Miss Kagome told me all about being class rep. From what she told me, it shouldn't be too hard...I hope._

_Fool. _Sesshoumaru looked back outside.

Rin glanced at him. _I saved you, Lord Sesshoumaru, yet you won't even take a second look at me. _Sighing, she sat back down.

"Ve-very well...?" Mr. Yoshida choked out. _This is very unexpected._"Are you sure of this, Rin?"

"Yes, Mr. Yoshida."

"Alright, then... Rin is our new class representative!" Mr. Yoshida proclaimed. The applause given was small and uncertain. The students whispered to each other and gave Rin strange looks. Kimiko and her group simply glared at her.

Miyuki rolled her eyes and shook her head as she watched Rin shrink into her seat. "Are you crazy!" she chastised in a hushed tone. "Why did you do that? Do you even have the slightest idea as to what it is a class rep does? Seriously, Rin!"

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me!" Rin cried and caught a glimpse of Sesshoumaru. Her heart sank when the youkai eerily smiled at her. _Oh, no... He's smiling! I'm in so much trouble! _She brought her hands to her face and mentally screamed.

The bell rang. "That brings us to the end of homeroom," Mr. Yoshida informed, collecting his papers. "I will see you all later. Dismissed." He headed for the door and left the classroom.


	7. Daisuke's Treat

"These classes are so hard," Rin complained as she packed her things.

"Not really," Miyuki hummed, "You just need to put interest in them. So Rin, care to introduce me to the new student? I know his name is not Dylan Nakamura. I am also very sure that his parents are not on business trips or that he is from Europe."

"Oh!" Rin turned around and found Sesshoumaru's seat already empty. "Good thing it's lunch time. Umm, maybe some other time, Miyuki. Sorry! I gotta go. See you in a few!" She jumped out of her seat and ran out the door.

Miyuki took out her bento. _That Rin is hiding something, I know it._

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin called, turning a number of heads her way. "Sorry..." she mumbled and wandered around the hallway. "Lord Sesshoumaru? Oh, where could he have gone? I have so much to ask him." She made her way down the stairs, her eyes someplace else other than where she was stepping. "Lord Sesshoumaru, where are you? Lord Sessho-" She missed a step and felt her body descend quickly. "Yaaaaahhh!" she screamed in horror.

"Whoa!"

She felt herself stop in midair. _Huh? What happened..? _She looked up at her savior and found it to be no other than Daisuke. "Daisuke!" she gasped, "I-I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking..."

"It's alright," Daisuke told her and helped her stand. "Were you looking for someone?"

Rin looked at him, unsure of what to say next. "Ah, yes," she finally said, putting on her best smile. "But he's gone now. I think he left early."

"Oh..."

Rin saw the disappointed look on Daisuke's face and thought quickly. "He needed to borrow my notes. He's kind of a slow writer and I told him I'd help him out in class if ever he needed it."

The azure-eyed teen flashed his famous smile in an instant. "You truly have a kind heart, Rin," he complimented.

"Thank you," she bowed.

Daisuke let out a small chuckle. "Do you mind joining me and the other guys for lunch? We'd...really love to have you there."

"Don't count us as the 'we' part, Daisuke," Lee joked, appearing from the stairs above. "We know that you mainly want Rin to eat with YOU. That's the worst sneak-act you've ever done, man!"

Daisuke drooped his head and then looked up at Lee with an amused look. "Do you and Akira do this to make me sad or uncomfortable?"

"Nah, we just don't want you hogging Rin all to yourself," Lee told him and looked at Rin. "Hey Rin, come on over to the roof and eat with us!"

"Okay," Rin nodded. Daisuke led the way to the roof for the both of them.

Sota pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on and beamed, "Daisuke, Rin! About time. For a second, I thought you guys were plotting something."

"Especially since Rin's with him," Akira added as he gulped down his carrot and cabbage strips. "I'm on to you, Fujioka," he squinted, pointing at Daisuke with his chopsticks and then dug back into his bento.

"Ah, sorry," Sota muttered, "Akira couldn't wait so he decided to eat on ahead."

"You're so inconsiderate," Lee scolded as he took out his own bento.

Daisuke helped seat Rin and sat down next to her. He noticed Sota and his bento and asked, "What did your mother make you today, Sota?"

"I dunno." Sota took off the cover and found his bento composed of rice, vegetables, octopus sausages, and a heart-shaped omelet. "I think my sister made this not my mom..."

"Looks cute," Akira sneered and swiped away an octopus sausage, popping it into his mouth.

"Now that's just rude!" Sota frowned. He looked back at Rin, who sat there gazing hungrily at his bento. Her face seemed a little flushed. His flushed with embarrassment. "Ah, Rin!" he cried, "I-I'm so sorry! Sis prepared you a bento but I- Ah! I forgot to bring it. Please forgive me!" Before she could reply, he held out his own bento. "Here you can have mine! I'm...not really that hungry anyway." At that moment, his stomach growled loudly and everyone burst into laughter.

"It's alright, Sota," Rin laughed. "I'm the one that doesn't really have much of an appetite today. G on ahead and eat." _Of course, I am very hungry. But I can't take his food. Still, it'll be all his fault if I starve to death today. _She hid a sigh and slowly rubbed her stomach.

Sota looked down at his bento guiltily. "I'm sorry..."

Daisuke nudged the girl. "Hey, do you want to share my lunch?" he offered.

"Ah, no thank you," Rin smiled nervously. "I'm really not at all that hungry. Besides, I don't want you going hungry."

"No, really. I have too much to eat anyway. I'd be more than happy to give some to you, Rin." Daisuke opened his lunch bag to reveal two containers. One contained rice with vegetables and orange chicken. The other contained rice with chow mein and spicy BBQ chicken. The sight of the meals caused the other three boys to drool. "Pick one," he said to Rin.

"Whoa, Western-Asian dishes!" Lee exclaimed. "Wanna-be Asian cuisines, but it tastes so good!"

"You'll be full for sure, Rin!" Sota remarked.

Tears streamed down Akira's face. "You never bring me these lunches anymore, Daisuke," he whined, "I'm your best friend!"

Rin blushed as she shook her head. "Daisuke, you're nice, but I really can't-"

"I insist, Rin," Daisuke cut her off, his tone serious now. "I really don't want you to walk around hungry. You might faint. You're already thin enough as it is. Please, just take one."

Rin looked at him. _He seems sincere. Oh well, as long as it's to keep him happy. _She chose the orange chicken dish and it was given to her heartily. "Thank you very much, Daisuke," she bowed.

"It's no problem at all," Daisuke flashed her a smile and began to eat. Rin followed along, head low to hide her tinted cheeks.

"Rich bastard..." Lee grumbled as he munched on his lettuce. He threw a bean at the spiky-haired teen and said, "You'd better treat us to a fancy restaurant this weekend! You owe us."

"Yeah, it's been a long time," Sota smiled sadly. "I miss the fancy spaghetti and drinks."

"Alright, this Saturday," Daisuke pledged, "All on me."

"Hurrah!" the boys cheered.

"Bring Rin, too!" Akira suggested.

"Oh, I don't think I can," Rin replied, flattered by the invitation. "I have so much to do this weekend, so much to clean."

"I'll send a housemaid to do it for you," Daisuke stated. "You have to come. Do you want me to buy you a dress?"

"Ah...no...it's okay," Rin stuttered, a little surprised at Daisuke's answers. _Is he really this wealthy?!_

"Daisuke," Sota chuckled, "Stop that. You'll give Rin a heart attack. She's not used to being around rich people." He took a bite out of his omelet and shoved some vegetables along with it. "Just offer to be her escort- that should be enough."

Daisuke nodded and turned back to Rin. "Would you like to go to dinner with me...as my date?"

Rin's eyes widened. "W-what?"

"As my date," Daisuke repeated.

"Umm...yeah, sure," Rin said uncertainly as she placed another clump of rice into her mouth. She then looked away for a moment. _This is so sudden! i don't know what to say next anymore. And Lord Sesshoumaru... _She turned back to Daisuke and gave him a 'smile'. "I'd love to."

"That's...that's great! Heheh, that's truly wonderful, I'm glad," Daisuke answered happily and could not wipe the bright smile on his face. He took one last look at Rin before going back to merrily eating his lunch. _I will protect that smile of yours, Rin. No matter what._

"Rin, you have a date on your first day of school!" Sota encouraged, "That's awesome!"

"What are you talking about?" Akira pointed out, "We all have a date for Saturday."

The other four friends looked at each other and asked, "Who?"

"Daisuke!" Akira furrowed his brows. "We're all going with him. Therefore, he is our date. He's a player, Rin! Don't ever trust this guy!"

"Hey!" Daisuke laughed, "I like all of you a lot, so it makes me happy to take all of you out on a date."

"Oh, honey, you shouldn't have!" Lee mocked in a feminine voice. "Oh, Daisuke, you really are the dreamiest boyfriend!" He earned everyone's laughter for that display.

Sesshoumaru watched this senario from a tall pillar that stood on the roof. _That Daisuke. He seems to have some romantic interest in Rin. _For some reason, this thought brought about a bad feeling in his chest. He frowned and shook it off.


	8. Face to Face

It was the last class of the day- History. And of all things to talk about, it was the feudal era. Rin smiled to herself. _How ironic. _

"Don't you think this lesson is interesting?" Miyuki whispered.

"It is," Rin agreed and caught a quick glimpse of Sesshoumaru staring down at his text book in a bored manner. _Lord Sesshoumaru probably knows all the things that the teacher is talking about. He's lived a long time after all... _As she turned back to reading her own book, her eyes saddened.

The bell rang and everyone began packing their things. "By the way, Rin," Miyuki spoke, "Where were you at lunch? I looked everywhere for you."

"Oh, I was at the roof."

"All by yourself?"

"No, I was with my friends- Sota, Akira, Lee, and Daisuke."

Miyuki's eyes lit up. "Daisuke?" she gasped, "As in...Daisuke Fujioka?"

"Yeah, that's him." She looked at her friend's somewhat sad expression and asked, "You know him?"

"Everyone does," Miyuki mumbled quietly as she placed her book bag on her shoulder. "So then...what did you guys do there?"

"Oh, we just ate," Rin replied with a smile, putting on her backpack and fixing her long hair. "Since I didn't have my own lunch, Daisuke shared his. Oh, and he asked me to be his date this Saturday."

_Why_... Miyuki frowned. "It's your first day here, yet he asked you out anyway. Why is that..."

"Hmm?" Rin turned around and once again found Sesshoumaru's seat already empty. Her head swirled_. Sota! Oh, he's probably waiting for me right now_. "Miyuki, I-"

"Just leave Daisuke alone!" Miyuki screamed in her face, flushed. "You don't even know him!"

Rin looked at her, shocked at her sudden outburst. "Miyuki, what's wrong?" she asked nervously. "Did I say something?"

Miyuki turned heels and dashed out the door and down the hallway.

* * *

Sota checked his watch and looked back at the school entrance. _Where could she be? _He squinted and spotted a familiar dark-haired girl running towards him with a big smile on her face. "C'mon, Rin, hurry!" he urged.

Rin stopped in front of the boy, catching her breath. "So...sorry," she panted. "I didn't realize how...long I...stayed."

"Calm down," Sota soothed, "Your apartment's not going anywhere. Ready to go?"

Rin stood up straight and squeaked, "Yes!"

Sota and Rin walked down about five bloacks when Sota stopped by a corner. Rin looked up at him, curious. "Alright, Rin," he said, "Just head down straight this way. It's the third building to your left. You got your keys?"

Rin pulled out the little piece of paper and keys from her backpack and held them up. "Sure do."

"Alright then," Sota grinned. "See you tomorrow, Rin. Remember, we're only about a block or two from here if you ever need us."

"Okay, bye, Sota!" Rin waved, "Thanks for everything today."

"Take care now." Sota nodded and walked off.

Rin walked over and entered the apartment building she was told to go to. She found herself in the lobby, therefore no rooms were at sight. She explored a little more until a woman emerged from the manager's office. "Excuse me," Rin muttered, "Umm...do you know where room 21 is?"

The middle-aged woman straightened her glasses and answered, "It's on the fourth floor. I suggest you take the elevator because it's a long way up there from the stairs."

"Elevator?" The woman pointed to the back. "Ah, thank you," Rin bowed as the woman smiled and left.

She approached the silver doors and observed it. _Let's see here. No handle, no lock and key. Hmm...oh! Maybe this switch will open them. _She pressed the button. It emitted a dim glow, but nothing happened. She pressed it a couple more times. Nothing. She sighed and leaned on the doors. _How do I open this contraption..?_

Suddenly, the doors slid open with a ding. "Yaaah!" Rin screamed as she fell backwards and hit the carpet floor of he elevator. She pulled herself up, rubbing her head. "They opened after all," she groaned. The doors then began to close. "No, wait!" Too late, they were closed. She pounded on them, but it did her no good. "Oh no, I'm trapped!" She looked to the side and found more buttons with numbers and symbols on them. The button with "4" emitted a dim glow. "Huh..Ah!" Rin fell to the floor as the elevator slowly ascended. "This thing is possessed!" she cried and started tackling the door.

A lonesome business man stood by in the elevator, looking at his watch sadly. "Hah..." he heaved a sigh. "Nothing interesting ever happens in my life. It's always work at night, catch the elevator, get a taxi..." He heard the ding. As the doors opened, he nearly got a heart attack from seeing a high school girl fly out of it, screaming. His eyes rolled and he fell on the floor, unconscious.

Rin failed to see the business man behind her and stood up, walking away. "That thing sure is stubborn!" she remarked. She looked at the various doors to her right and counted, "18...19...20...21." She placed her key in the keyhole and turned it. The door unlocked. She cautiously pushed it open and stepped inside the dark room, closing the door behind her. She turned on the light switch beside he door and her new home was revealed.

It was quaint. The living room had a couch, TV, glass coffee table in the center of the room, and computer desk with a computer already set and ready on it. Next to the living room was the dining room and kitchen. The dining room had a rectangular table with a vase full of flowers sitting on it. The kitchen was plain and simple- stove, refrigerator, sink, and counter. She beamed as she walked down the small hallway leading to the bathroom and bedroom. They were only across from each other. The bathroom was medium-sized and refreshingly clean and her bedroom already had a queen-sized bed ready with bedsheets, blankets, fluffy pillows, etc. She clapped her hands. "Whoa!" she cheered, "I have to thank Miss Kagome for all this!"

A chill suddenly ran up her spine but at the same time warmth filled her chest. She rushed back to the living room and dropped her keys on the floor.

Standing in front of her was a tall, dark figure with his back turned to her. His long, silver locks shimmered in the light and his slim fingers ran through them delicately. He turned around and looked at her with a stoic expression. This person continued to keep his topaz-colored eyes glued on her and did not waver in his stare.

"L-Lord Sesshoumaru..?" Rin choked, "How did you...?"

"You're still surprised to see me," Sesshoumaru huffed, running his hand through his silky hair one last time. "Despite the fact I am a student in your classroom."

Rin looked down, brows furrowed. "It's just..it's just that...I- Lord Sesshoumaru, you're here!" A relieved smile replaced her confusion. "You followed me into this period of time, oh, I'm so happy for that!"

Sesshoumaru ignored her blabbering and looked around the apartment. "You plan on living in here?"

"Ah, yes. Miss Kagome and her family were generous enough to give me this place to live in."

"..." Sesshoumaru turned his back to her and walked over to the couch. Sitting down he stated, "I shall reside here as well...for now."

_Stay forever. _Rin smiled again and nodded. "Would you like to eat something?" she asked. "I don't think you ate much in school today. You look so tired, my Lord."

"I don't eat human food, Rin," the youkai grumbled, "You know that better than anyone in this era."

"Oh, alright then..." Rin bent down to pick up her keys and placed it on the coffee table. She then went over to the computer desk and sat on the wheeled, spin-able chair. "Um, Lord Sesshoumaru, may I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Why did you follow me here?" Asking this caused Rin to blush lightly.

Sesshoumaru glared at her. "Have you been here so long already that it has over-inflated your ego?" he said rudely, "What makes you think I came for you?"

Rin looked down at her feet in shame. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, her cheeks flushed. "So you had some other reason in coming...here..." _What is this? My heart is hurting. My whole body seems to be shaking. What spell has this world put me in? _She looked away in an attempt to cover her face.

Sesshoumaru noticed the young girl's distress and uttered grumpily, "I just wanted to make sure this world was alright for you."

"...huh..?"

"I came for your well-being; health."

Rin lifted her head, staring at him. A smile crept on her lips as she bowed. "Thank you, my Lord." _He came for my sake, however way he wants to put it. _She giggled to herself and stood up, stretching out her arms. "I'm going to go rest up for a bit. I've had a long day."

"Do as you wish."

"Do help yourself to some food, Lord Sesshoumaru," Rin insisted and sprinted to the bathroom. The door ticked and all that could be heard from the inside was a rustling of clothes and the water in the bathtub running.

"Humph."

Rin stopped the water and slowly stepped into the bathtub. "Ahh..." she breathed and laid down, her bunned hair bouncing a bit. Closing her eyes, she sank deeper, her nose hovering above the tepid water. _I'm so happy Lord Sesshoumaru came. And he's going to stay with me here. All I ever wished for since I was eight...was to be with Lord Sesshoumaru forever. _Underwater, she crossed her arms across her torsoe in an embrace.

Sesshoumaru sat quietly in the couch, with only the muffled sound of wading water to accompany his ears. He stood up and opened the refrigerator. He took a small mango and bit it, skin included. _This fruit is repulsive! _Annoyed, he threw the mango into the garbage and forced himself to swallow the chunk that was already in his mouth. From the corner of his eye he saw Rin scurrying back to the bedroom with her bundle of clothes.

Rin placed her old clothes in the laundry basket and put on one of the many pajamas already prepared for her in her drawers. She let down her hair, gave it a quick brush, and then jumped in her new bed. "Ahh," she hummed, "This feels great! It's comfortable to lay on!" She yawned and closed her eyes, unconsciously drifting off to sleep.

About ten minutes passed. Sesshoumaru quietly stepped into the bedroom and approached the sleeping girl. _She seems content- her breathing steady and expression tranquil. Perhaps there was no need for me to come here after all..._

"Lord Sesshoumaru..." Rin mumbled in her sleep, "Please, don't go."

The youkai scowled at this. "Rin, are you awake?"

"I don't want to get left behind..." Rin turned her back to him, still asleep.

Sesshoumaru hesitantly kneeled on the bed and loomed over her. _She's asleep. Still, I do wonder what it is she could have been dreaming about. At least I know she still thinks of me. _His body jerked a far distance away from the bed when he heard a jingling ring come from Rin's backpack. It did not wake her at the least. He pulled out the cellphone and dashed back to the living room. He squinted at the screen and read out loud, "Daisuke." The scowl came once again as he pressed the green button and placed the device in front of him.

"Hello?" Daisuke's voice came from the little holes at the top of the cellphone. "Hello, Rin? Are you there?"

Sesshoumaru curiously placed the device up to his ear and asked darkly, "Who is this?"

From his end, Daisuke frowned in confusion. "This is Daisuke... Daisuke Fujioka," he said uncertainly, "May I...ask who this is? And where is Rin?" The other end of the line beeped and he looked at his cellphone, dumbfounded. _Who the hell was that? It was guy but, what was he doing with Rin's cellphone?_

Sesshoumaru has pressed the red button across from the green one. _So that's what that switch does. This contraption allows me to communicate far distances... Interesting. But that boy is a menace. How can Rin trust him so easily? I truly detest him._


	9. Dylan Nakamura Equals Popular

Rin stirred and opened her eyes, finding her room now dark. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. _Lord Sesshoumaru! _She jumped out of bed and ran to the living room. No one. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" she cried, walking around. "Lord Sesshoumaru, where did you go?"

"Keep it down," came a hushed voice from the couch. "Can't you see I'm sleeping?"

Relief flooded Rin's body as she kneeled next to the irritated demon. He was back in his kimono and laid comfortable on the soft couch. Rin watched him drift off to a slumber, a content look on his face. She smiled fondly at him and laid her head down on his long sleeve. _He's so beautiful and at the same time handsome. Can such a being really exist? _She lifted her head as her hand found his, hidden beneath the sleeve. She gave it a soft caress.

"Are you done exploring me?" Sesshoumaru grumbled.

Rin turned into a shade of bright red and retreated her hands behind her back. "Ah," she fussed, "I'm sorry, my Lord. I thought you fell asleep _already_!"

"It still doesn't give you the right to move in on my sleeping space."

"I'm sorry..."

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and sat up, trying to adjust to his new position. "It's late," he said, "Why aren't you still asleep?"

"I just woke up," Rin replied, standing up. "I can't possibly sleep through the whole night. And neither can you, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"And why not?"

"Because we have homework!" Rin retrieved her backpack and placed it between them. "C'mon, let's get started! I'll help you." She sat down and crossed her legs, an expectant look on her face.

"I do not require assistance from a mortal," the youkai growled stubbornly, glaring at the girl. "Do what you will, leave me out of it. I see no merit from doing these useless trinkets."

Rin looked up at him sadly. "But Lord Sesshoumaru," she pouted, "If we don't do homework, we'll be put into clean-up duty after school tomorrow. Please, you must do it."

_That's it. I can't take this annoyance anymore. _He rolled his eyes and picked up the remote control. He then pressed the "ON" button and began watching TV. _See, Rin? THAT is what I think of this 'homework' you speak of._

Rin sighed and shook her head. _Oh, well. I might as well do mine so I don't have to clean up the school tomorrow. _The two went on with their activities throughout the whole night, silent and focused.

_

* * *

_

"Let me get this straight..." Mr. Yoshida pondered, the class silent. "You didn't do your homework because you didn't feel the NEED to do it?"

"I see no merit in it for me."

"Are you **_trying_**to get yourself detention, Nakamura?!" Mr. Yoshida roared, clutching his hair in anger. "The merit you receive from doing homework is the gift of expanding knowledge! Don't tell me you can't see that!"

"I can't."

"Arrrrgggh!!"

The class laughed quietly, murmuring. "That Dylan sure is cool," Kimiko whispered to her friends.

"Tell me about it," a black-haired guy mumbled, "He's making Mr. Yoshida so mad, his face is a 'wasabi face'! Man, that's funny!"

As the other students continued to whisper on and on about the youkai, Rin glanced at Miyuki sadly. _What could I have done? She seemed so angry yesterday... Did I say something wrong? _"Mi-Miyuki..?" she whispered nervously.

"What," Miyuki replied in a cold voice.

"Are you...mad at me?"

"What do you think, Rin?!" Miyuki rolled her eyes and placed her book down. "Do I look like I'm happy right now? Of course I'm mad!"

Rin flinched. "But, Miyuki, what did I do?"

_She's playing dumb with me. _Miyuki bellowed, "Why is it you that's on Daisuke's side?! We've been together since we were five and he never took a look at me! But now that you're here... You've only been here for a day, but he sees YOU? It's ludicrous!"

"Miyuki..."

"Silence!" Mr. Yoshida shouted and the room followed his order. He turned to Sesshoumaru and pointed a ruler at him. "Dylan Nakamura," he announced, "You will have clean-up duty after school today! If you dare to skip out on this, you will be reported to the principal IMMEDIATELY." He huffed and walked back to his podium.

Sesshoumaru rubbed his temple. _What a pain... Did I hear a warning of this? Oh, yes, I did. Ugh._

Mr. Yoshida closed his book. "Study hall is now in session," he declared, "Therefore, I shall leave you to your studies. When the bell rings, you may dismiss yourselves home. EXCEPT for Nakamura. I will be waiting outside this door to see you all safely out." He nodded and left.

The black-haired boy with red highlights on his bangs leaped over to Sesshoumaru and sat on his desk. "Hey, Dylan," he said, "Me and my guys here think you're good material for our group. How 'bout it? Wanna hang with us after school downtown? We'll wait for ya after clean-up duty."

"..."

"Ugh, move over, Rash!" Kimiko pushed him aside, advancing towards Sesshoumaru.

'It's Red!" the teen flustered, "RED. Can't you get that right, Kimiko? And get lost, we were here first."

Kimiko put on lip gloss and smack Red's nose. "I don't think so." She bent down to meet Sesshoumaru at eye level and giggled softly. "So, Dylan," she purred, "Any girl in this school catch your eye yet?" _Me in particular. _She winked at her friends and turned her attention back on the disguised demon.

_This insolent girl is such a pest. _"Don't get on my bad side," Sesshoumaru warned.

Kimiko's eyes lit up at this as she placed her arms around him and rest her head on his shoulder. "But I like bad boys," she smirked, her long, orange hair flowing down Sesshoumaru's steady shoulder.

Sesshoumaru's body tensed as his blood boiled beneath his pale skin. "You dare touch me?!" he hissed, roughly pushing the girl away and into her friends. He then stood up, his eyes wide and fangs bared. "No filthy mortal has the **_right_** to lay a hand on me!" He raised his hand, claws ready and his pupils thinned.

Kimiko's eyes widened as the male hovered darkly above her. _Wh-what is he?! Those eyes...they're not human! This isn't the Dylan I remember! _She looked away in fright as he began to bring his hand down on her.

"Stop!" Rin cried, running over to Sesshoumaru and grabbing his partly raised arm. She looked up at him and begged, "Don't do it, Dylan, please. She's not worth it..."

Sesshoumaru's enraged expression softened a bit as he relaxed his arm. "Humph," he growled, "Don't get in my way, Rin." He snatched his hand back and sat down, looking out the window like usual.

"C'mmon, Kimiko, let's go!" a blonde pushed and helped Kimiko rush back to her seat.

Red looked at Sesshoumaru, a disappointed look on his face. "Dude..."

"You were going to hit a girl?" a boy with electric blue streaks asked in disbelief. He turned to the twins behind him, both had green streaks. The trio shook their heads.

"That's hardcore," Red remarked, "but that's also pretty low. Way too low. Our gang can't take that, man." He and his friends sat back down. Turning around he threatened, "Do that again, I'll beat the hell out of you."

Rin looked at them and then back at Sesshoumaru, worry in her eyes. _This is bad. It's Lord Sesshoumaru's second day and he's already made enemies. _She sighed and sat back in her seat. Remembering her dilemma with Miyuki, she turned back to the blond. "Sorry I left like that. Where were we...oh. Miyuki, I had no idea about you and Daisuke," she muttered, "Honest."

"You're not sincere," Miyuki rejected, "Coming back from an argument like that."

"But I am sincere!" Rin insisted. "I really don't want you to stay mad at me, Miyuki. You're like...one of my only friends in this school."

_Am I even being fair..? Rin really doesn't know about me and Daisuke. _"..."

"Please, Miyuki... Don't be mad at me anymore."

_I'll give her another chance._"Are you in love with Daisuke?" Miyuki asked.

Rin blinked, stunned by the question. "In love?" she repeated and paused for a bit. _In love with Daisuke... Nah, I can't be. I hardly even know him. _She shook her head. "No, I'm not."

"Then why did you agree to go on a date with him?"

"I assumed it was a simple invitation to a dinner since Sota and the others are his dates, too."

Miyuki looked at her as if she were crazy. "Oh," she said, blushing a little. "Y-you're...not going alone with him? Others are coming, too?"

Rin nodded excitedly, forgetting her guilt. "Yeah!" she replied, "Hey, Miyuki! You can come, too. I'm sure Daisuke won't mind having you along since you've been really good friends since forever. What do you say?"

"Oh, I don't know, Rin. Daisuke already has a lot of guests aboard."

"Which is why he won't mind! I'll ask him after school." Rin smiled at her and opened up her book. "Besides," she added, "It'll be more fun having you along."

Miyuki blushed again and looked down at her book. "Thank you, Rin. And I'm sorry for the sudden thing I did yesterday. I must've scared you..."

"You did," Rin confessed, "But I'm glad we covered it up. We're friends now, right?"

Miyuki lit a smile and nodded. "Right!"

Kimiko heard the whole conversation between the two girls from her seat and scowled. _That freshman... Rin, was it? She's already hit two big people in two days- THE Daisuke Fujioka and the all-hot new guy Dylan Nakamura. What makes her so special as to be so close to these two men? _She flipped her hair and began to study herself. _I'm going to keep a close watch on her from now on._

Minutes later, the bell finally rang. This time, Rin acted quickly and ran straight to Sesshoumaru's seat before he disappeared. "My Lord," she whispered, "Should I wait for you until your punishment is done?"

"Are you accusing me of being so weak as to be punished by a human?" Sesshoumaru asked her sarcastically.

"I wasn't accusing..."

"Do what you want. I do not need your sympathy." He placed a foot out the window.

"NAKAMURA!" Mr. Yoshida's voice echoed through the classroom. "Don't you try to escape through that window! Get back in here! You have cleaning-duty!"

_Annoying piece of... _Sesshoumaru took a deep breath and calmly walked over to the man.

Mr. Yoshida threw a broom at the demon and commanded, "Have this classroom spotless and dirt-less. Or you will never be dismissed!" He gave a proud huff and stomped out the door.

"He must be joking," Sesshoumaru grumbled.

"I can help you, Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin piped.

"Uhh...Rin!" Miyuki called, "Daisuke, remember Daisuke? You were going to go ask him about dinner after class. You have to catch up to him!"

"Oh, right!" Rin gasped, "I almost forgot. I have to go catch up with him before he leaves!" She ran back to her seat and shoved all of her school stuff in her back pack. "I hope I'm not too late. Ah, there. Finished. C'mon, Miyuki!" She strapped on her backpack and headed for the door.

_She's going to go see that annoying human again? Not if I can help it. _Sesshoumaru threw the broom at the door in a horizontal position. As soon as it hit the door, Rin and Miyuki crashed into it, bouncing them back in the room. The broom fell on the floor.

Miyuki stared at the open door, baffled. "What was that just now?" she asked, "I could've sworn that broom just flew..."

Rin turned around and looked at Sesshoumaru, a questioned look on her face. _What is he thinking?_

Sesshoumaru caught her looking at him and pointed around the room. "Clean this all up," he mumbled and walked over to the window, "I'll do this."

Rin rose and eyebrow and stood up. "Alright," she said.

Miyuki rose to her feet and fussed, "I thought you were going to go ask Daisuke about the Saturday dinner thing!"

"I...want to help Dylan out," Rin beamed, "I feel sorry for him."

"You'll get in trouble if you help him," Miyuki warned.

"It's okay," Rin said, picking up the broom, "I'm more than happy to help him. You can go on ahead, Miyuki. I'll just tell Dylan about it when I get home. I have his number."

"Oh, no." Miyuki walked over to her desk and pulled out some tissue. "I'm going to stay here if you are, too. Besides, you haven't introduced me to Dylan yet." She winked and began wiping dirt off the desks and chairs.

"Heh," Rin giggled, "Alright, then. Let's clean!" She sweeped the floor, happily swaying the bristles here and there.

Sesshoumaru glared at the two girls. _I don't see as to how cleaning can cause such excitement._ He ran a finger through the window sill and flicked the dust away. _I'm finished._

_

* * *

_

Sota glanced at his watch and then back the school building. _Rin's late AGAIN? What could she be doing in there? _He spotted a familiar freshman emerge from the entrance with his gang and called, "Hey, Red!"

Red looked over at Sota and raised a hand. "Yo, Sota!" he called back, "What's up?"

"Rin's in your class, right?"

"Yup."

"Any idea where she might be? She's ten minutes late."

Red scratched his head. "Hmm... She might be with that new guy, Nakamura. He had to stay after school on clean-up duty for not doing his homework."

Sota frowned. "Nakamura?"

"Yeah," Red rose a finger. "You can't miss him. Has long, straight silver hair. Gold-ish eyes, makeup on his face. Oh, and insanely long nails. They almost look like claws! In fact, he was about to rip Kimiko's head off with those... That was damn right scary."

Sota's eyes widened. _The description sounds just like Inuyasha! But...makeup? About to kill a human? No. It must be that Sesshoumaru brother of his that Sis once told me about. I gotta go get help. Rin might be in trouble! But why would she stay with him..? _He woke from his short trance and began running back to his house. "Thanks, Red!" he shouted.

"Hey, no problem, Sota!"

From the entrance, Daisuke overheard the whole thing. He blinked a few times and retreated back into the school. _Rin's staying, huh? And who is this Nakamura guy, really? _He fastened his book bag and ran up the stairs.


	10. Memories in the Rain

"Dylan!" Rin spoke, her and Miyuki walking up to the demon. "I'd like to introduce you to my friend, Miyuki. You remember her, right?"

Sesshoumaru looked at the grinning blond and muttered, "You're the one who helped Rin save me yesterday."

Miyuki nodded. "Yes, that was me."

"Do that again and you'll regret it," Sesshoumaru stated brusquely and turned back to Rin. "Same goes for you."

Miyuki's grin instantly vanished as she looked at Rin with a disappointed face. Rin gave her a pat on the shoulder and said, "Don't worry, Lo- I mean, Dylan is cranky like this. He's not exactly a people person."

Sesshoumaru glared at her. _Idiot._

Miyuki nodded slowly, understanding the situation. "Ah," she hummed, "I see." _Not a people person, eh... A good laugh always breaks the ice in people! I'll try that. _She smiled again and joked, "Well maybe his people skill will improve after helping us out with the cleaning!"

Both Rin's and Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at her comment.

"I mean," continued Miyuki, laughing a little. "This is HIS job. Because he was too lazy to do homework, he got clean-up duty. Tsk tsk. Shame on you, Dylan."

Sesshoumaru's pupils thinned as he felt his blood rise to his head. "What did you just say..." he growled dangerously, fangs baring a bit.

"Ah!" Rin squeaked and pushed Miyuki playfully. "Hahaha, Miyuki, you are so funny! Of course, Dylan knows his own mistake and will make up for it. Hahaha..." _Lord Sesshoumaru will surely kill her. I hope what I said was enough to cover her. _She noticed her lord had found his composure and sighed in relief.

"I am cleaning these windows," Sesshoumaru assured them crossly and went about daintily tapping the sills.

"That's not exactly cleaning..." Miyuki whispered to Rin. "And he's so serious!"

"Well, you see, umm-"

"Hello?" a voice called gently and a knock on the door followed. It slid open to reveal Daisuke behind it. His eyes found Rin and a smile lit his pale-toned face. _So she was here after all._"Rin," he acknowledged and stepped in, closing the door behind him.

Miyuki felt her face heat up and quickly looked away, trying desperately to hide her blush with her long bangs. _It's Daisuke! Oh, but he came here looking for Rin... How did he know she was staying?_

"Daisuke, hi!" Rin greeted happily, "What are you doing here?"

Sesshoumaru's ears picked up on the convo. He turned around slightly to catch a second and much closer glimpse of the "Daisuke" he had heard so much about and made a disgusted face. _Rin is attracted to HIM? How revolting. He is not at all that talented from the looks of it. _He moved on to another sill and flicked away small clumps of dust resting on it.

"I heard that you were staying after school," Daisuke told Rin, "Cleaning-duty?"

Rin shook her head. "No. I'm only here to help Dylan out. Ah, Dylan Nakamura."

"Nakamura?" Daisuke looked around and quickly spotted the only silver-haired male in the room. _I'm sure that's him. Why is Rin staying with this guy? _"Yo, Nakamura!" he greeted.

"..." _I am not going to answer you, imbecile. _Sesshoumaru continued on with his sill cleaning.

Daisuke frowned. "Why isn't he answering?" he asked in a confused tone.

"Not a people person," Rin quickly replied with a forced smile. _That's the only excuse I have..._

"Oh. It's interesting how you and him can be friends when you're so social and warm." He saw Rin's eyes widen and quickly said, "Friendly...kind of warm. Sorry." He looked at the small form hiding behind Rin and said with a smile, "Miyuki, long time no see."

The blond gasped a bit. _He noticed me? _"Oh, hi, Daisuke..." she answered softly.

"You didn't come see me at the entrance yesterday," the dark-haired boy chuckled. "After all these years, don't tell me you've decided to avoid me all of a sudden. That'd just break my heart."

_Break his heart? Whoa! _Rin looked at Miyuki expectantly. _Say something back, Miyuki!_

Miyuki slowly turned to face the boy and smiled a bit, bowing her head from time to time. "I'm sorry," she uttered out, "I came late I guess... And I certainly wouldn't want for you to have a broken heart, Daisuke." _That's the last thing I want._

Daisuke rose and eyebrow. "Eh? You feeling okay? Your face looks a little red."

"Yes, I'm alright!" Miyuki flustered, "It's just a really hot day today, that's all!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes glinted in the shadows. _I see. The blond human girl also has some romantic interest in this Daisuke person. What is it about him that attracts females to him? Is he a spell caster? A demon who lures in women with his scent or appearance? No, he can't be. I don't sense any demon aura anywhere. _He frowned as he felt a small headache hit him.

"Heheh, alright." Daisuke smiled at both girls. "So, need any help?" he offered.

"Let's see..." Rin mumbled, "Sweeping is done, Miyuki is doing desks, Dylan the windows. Oh! Help me clean the board, would you, Daisuke?"

"Sure thing." He and Rin walked over to the board and began erasing the writings, chatting away, carefree.

Miyuki looked on as she slowly wiped the student desks. _They're having so much fun. And Rin... She doesn't get nervous around him at all. It's like they're a match made in heaven! She must be in love because she already forgot about her promise. _She heaved a hopeless sigh and turned back to the desks.

"About Saturday, Daisuke," Rin started, as if reading Miyuki's mind. "Is it alright is Miyuki comes along? I don't want her to be all alone."

Miyuki cringed in embarrassment. _Who in the world said I was going to be alone!_

Daisuke looked at Miyuki uncertainly and back at Rin. _Aw, man. Miyuki? It's going to be really awkward since Rin's my date, but if I say no, Miyuki might be offended. Agh, Rin put me in a tight spot. Seems I have no choice but to say yes. _He shrugged and said, "Sure, one more person won't hurt."

_He said yes?! _Miyuki scrubbed the desks faster.

"Yay!" Rin cheered, "Miyuki, you can come with us to dinner on Saturday! Isn't that great? Now we're all together!"

Daisuke turned back to erasing the board and sighed to himself, "The whole plan is ruined now..."

Miyuki nodded, not turning round to face the dark-haired girl. "Y-yeah...great," she stammered. _Why am I acting like this? If I continue, Daisuke will feel awkward for sure. No matter what, I can't let him feel strange when I'm around! _"Fujioka!" she pointed a finger, turning to face Daisuke, "You'd better make sure we don't get food poisoning, got it?"

"If your poisonous tongue doesn't kill us first," Daisuke remarked with a cool smirk.

"So not funny," Miyuki answered and giggled to herself.

"That explains why you're giggling right now."

"Oh, shut up."

Rin walked over to the lonesome Sesshoumaru and whispered, "Lord Sesshoumaru, join us! We're having a lot of fun over here."

Sesshoumaru flicked away the last of the dusts on the sills and blew on his index finger. _Fool. _"Rin," he grumbled, "The only human I interact with is you. Don't you think asking me, a demon of unimaginable power and strength, to interact with even more humans is a little too much?"

The girl scrunched her brows. "Not really..." she said earnestly, placing her hands behind her back and looking down at her feet. "It seems normal to me."

"Humph. Don't think too much of it. The answer should already be obvious."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Yo, Nakamura," Daisuke spoke up, walking over to the pair. "You done with cleaning now? It's getting really late."

"I did not ask any of you to stay," Sesshoumaru clarified icily, "Leave if you wish."

Daisuke flinched a bit, but it went unseen. "Whoa, relax," he said, "What's with the attitude? Alright then. Since we're already done..." He instinctively placed his arms around Rin and began to lure her out. "C'mmon, Rin. I'll walk you home before it gets dark. These streets can get pretty dangerous. You, too, Miyuki."

Sesshoumaru silently looked on as Daisuke pulled Rin away from him. Before he could comprehend what was happening, he found his hand tightly holding onto Rin's small wrist, stopping everything. _Why did I just do that! _He scowled.

Rin gasped a bit at this as her eyes traveled from her prisoned wrist up to her long-time master. "Lord Sesshoumaru..." she whispered to herself, slightly blushing.

Daisuke looked up at the silver-haired student with a questioned looked. "Nakamura?" he asked.

Miyuki walked down to where they were and observed the situation. She stared at Daisuke's occupied arm around Rin's body for a while before turning to Daisuke and asking, "So, are we going?"

"Not until Nakamura finds the decency to let go of Rin," Daisuke stated bluntly. _This guy is seriously pissing me off now._

"Rin stays here," Sesshoumaru found himself say. "I'll take care of her."

_What?! Lord Sesshoumaru is saying those things... Is this really him? _Rin glanced back and forth between both guys and stuttered, "Well, I ah, um... Heh, don't worry about it. I can go-"

"It's okay," Daisuke interrupted, ignoring the dark-haired girl. "I'll walk Rin home. Her place isn't at all far from where I'm going. Miyuki and I live next to each other, so she will surely have a female companion along, if that's what you're worried about. Don't worry. Rin is in good hands, I assure you. If you still don't agree, think for her sake. She's tired and has a lot of homework to do. Think of what's best for her."

Miyuki forced a smile when the youkai eyed her suspiciously. She bowed and assured him, "Dylan, you can trust Daisuke."

_I no longer have any ground to fight him on. What reason do I have to insist if I know Rin's safety is ensured? _Sesshoumaru gave Rin's hand one last, light squeeze and finally freed her. He glared at Daisuke. "If anything happens to her, penalty will be bestowed on your pitiful life," he warned.

"Of course," Daisuke chuckled and lit a toothy smile. "Well, later, Nakamura." He turned and left with both girls.

Sesshoumaru went back to tapping the sills, not wanting to see Rin's eyes turning back to look at him as she was gently lured out the door.

_I hope he's not mad... _Rin sighed and quietly walked along with Daisuke and Miyuki. _If he's mad I am so done for!_

* * *

Daisuke and Miyuki watched as Rin entered the building and then started heading home themselves. "Daisuke," Miyuki started, "Don't you find Rin and Dylan strange? I mean like, they know each other and stuff already. Plus, Dylan's dialogue, it's not normal. Who in this time of the world says 'bestowed' anymore?"

"Priests," Dylan smirked.

"I mean OUR age, you dummy," Miyuki laughed a little. "I'm telling you, Rin isn't any regular girl. Neither is Dylan Nakamura. Be careful."

Daisuke smiled to himself. "Gee, Miyuki, I had no idea you cared about me so much."

Miyuki's face flushed red at this statement. "I'm just saying be careful!" she fussed, "Don't think so much about it! Ugh. You know what, I'm going on ahead. I don't have the patience to deal with your stupidity right now!" She folded her arms and stomped steps ahead of Daisuke.

Daisuke laughed and ran after her. "Hey, calm down!" he chided, "I was only kidding."

"So not funny, Daisuke."

* * *

Rin entered her the apartment and locked the door behind her. She then turned on the lights and jumped into the couch, staring at the ceiling. _I hope Lord Sesshoumaru is okay. He looked really grouchy when we left. I wonder how much longer it'll be until he comes home? _She turned her head and looked at her backpack on the floor. _Might as well do some homework._

She took a seat by the computer and opened her binder. She then took out piles of paper and opened her textbook.

Hours passed and a certain youkai found himself walking down the dimly lit streets alone. A cold wind blew past him, but he did not even wince or squirm. Enduring this was no hassle. _I wonder if Rin made it back safely? I put my trust in that Daisuke. He better have not let me down. _He _stopped_ walking and flinched a little as a raindrop hit his cheek. He looked up and many more followed. _It's raining._

Thunder clapped, causing Rin to sit up straight and look out the window anxiously. She found water trickling down the window pane and placed a hand on the cold glass. Looking towards the outside, she mumbled, "Lord Sesshoumaru, please be safe."

Sesshoumaru now sprinted down the street, head down and unaware that he had just passed Rin's apartment building. He gritted his teeth. _Damn it all. This rain washed away her scent and I have not at all memorized that forsaken address! I'm stranded for the night. _He looked up and barely spotted a store with a hooded entrance. He dove under the hood and glared at the pouring rain behind him. _I swear, it's taunting me. _He squeezed some water from his hair and sat down, his back leaning comfortably against the icy door. Heaving a sigh, he closed his eyes and fell into slumber.

_Another hour_ _passed already and yet no Lord Sesshoumaru. Ugh, he took so long I managed to finish all of my homework already! Did something happen to him? _Frowning, she stood up and ran to the door. She quickly slipped back into her shoes and rushed out of her apartment, dragging an umbrella behind her.

**_"I did not ask any of you to stay. Leave if you wish."_**

**_"I'll take care of her."_**

Rin put on a look of determination as she remembered her lord's words. She dashed out of the building and put up the umbrella, running in the rain. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" she cried.

_I don't care what he says. _She ran back to her school but found no one there. Even the lights in her classroom were off. She turned heels and ran the other way.

_I don't care if he's cold towards humans! _She ran past her block and made her way to the marketplace a few more blocks ahead.

_That person is my most important person. _She ran over to a few stands and asked few available vendors, "Have you seen a student about this tall, long, silver hair?" All of them shook their heads and sent her back on her way. She bowed and continued on ehr search anyway.

_I won't let him get hurt because of my sake ever again. _She searched the streets for about thirty minutes more, her breathing heavy and umbrella now gone. _All I want... _"Lord Sesshoumaru..." she called out weakly. She stumbled around a corner and squinted through the blurry darkness. _...is to protect that person. _Her lips formed a relieved smile as she ran towards the seated figure that sat beneath the roof that sheltered him from the merciless rain. _No matter what it takes, I swear on my life I'll always be there for him. _"Lord Sesshoumaru!" she screamed loudly, her voice echoing around the deserted street.

_Mmh...what? Did someone just call me? _Sesshoumaru forced his eyes open and turned to his right. He frowned when he saw a familiar silhouette make its way to him, struggling against the cold wind. He blinked his sleep away and found it to be the human girl he had just been thinking about not too long ago.

Rin's eyes filled with tears of joy, but they swept by unseen because of the rain. "My Lord, you're alright!" she choked out. She failed to control her balance and slipped on the wet ground. "Aaah!" she shrieked as her leg gave way.

Sesshoumaru was immediately on his feet and off to save the teen. Alas, his reaction was much too late.

Rin hit her head on the cemented block and lay still, now silent.

Sesshoumaru felt as though something in his chest had just been crunched up and pulled away. His body hovering past the ground seemed to take an eternity to get to the girl. "Rin!" he unconsciously yelled out. He kneeled down to pick her up and then quickly carried her back under the dry place he slept on. He held her gently in his arms and held her face as trickles of blood slowly ran down her cheek. His eyes widened at this_. Oh, no... What if it's a concussion?_

Rin's eyes slowly opened. However, they were dull and full of small tears that the youkai could now see streaming down her face. "Why didn't you come back..." she whispered hoarsely, "I waited for you, my Lord." Thunder boomed and her body jumped a little in response.

Sesshoumaru removed his jacket and placed it on her. "You fool," he spoke in a low voice, "You should have just stayed at home. You'd be much safer there."

"It hurts..." Rin winced at the pain. _No, don't admit anything! Endure the pain, Rin. _Her thoughts did not help at all. Her tears flowed faster as she gritted her teeth to hold back a whimper.

Remaining raindrops fell from Sesshoumaru's chin. Upon seeing those tears, he quickly pulled her in and wrapped his arms around her small figure protectively, eyes covered by his bangs. _What is this feeling? _He felt Rin cry harder into his shoulder, her cries muffled by his drenched clothes and embraced her tighter. "Don't cry anymore."

Rin shook her head, unable to help herself. "I'm so sorry..." she managed to utter out. Sesshoumaru looked up and stared into the rain, expression blank and unreadable. The young girl's tears soon slowed down. Her eyes drooped and her body relaxed in the arms of the demon that held her against his warm body.


	11. Caught Redhanded

**_"After all, life is finite. It is not something you can save as many times as you like at your convenience."_**

_Mother, your words are sinking into me for the second time. _Sesshoumaru gently lifted Rin's head, fluffed the pillow, and then placed her head down on it. _Have I failed to protect Rin yet again? As always, she suffered because of me. She amended for my mistake. _He watched her intently as she slept, her expression far from peaceful. _It is already morning and she still hasn't woken up._

_Wha...what happened to me? All I remember was that it was raining, I was waiting for Lord Sesshoumaru... Lord Sesshoumaru! _Rin finally awoke but winced as the pain in her head struck her back to reality. She opened her eyes and found herself looking into her lord's own eyes. "Lord Sesshoumaru," she sighed in relief, "You're okay. And dry."

Sesshoumaru remained apathetic at this, but inside he, too, gave a sigh of relief. "Don't move around so much," he instructed and swept some bangs from her face. "Are you alright, Rin?"

Rin nodded. "Yes! My head hurts a little though..."

"..."

"Ah, but it's nothing, really!" Rin struggled to sit up and held her head. "It's morning," she noticed and looked at the clock. Her eyes widened. "Yaaaahh!" she screamed, "We're late for first period! Lord Sesshoumaru, we must go, now!" She looked at him and asked, "Why are you still in your kimono, my Lord? We have to go!"

Sesshoumaru glared at her. _I guess she'll have to learn the hard way._

Rin shrugged and jumped out of the couch. When her feet touched the floor, she realized she was still in her stockings- wet stockings. "Huh?" She examined herself and mumbled, "I'm all wet..."

"We'll be excusing ourselves from school today," Sesshoumaru confirmed.

"But it's our third day!" Rin protested and sneezed.

"Go change before you miss tomorrow, too," Sesshoumaru told her. _She had better be grateful that I was fortunate enough to find the apartment. Such a pain trailing the little scent left by the rain. _"And don't argue with me, you hear."

Rin pouted. _No use changing his mind now. _"Yes, my Lord," she whined and trudged to the bedroom, dragging her backpack with her. She took off her clothes and then pulled out her cellphone from her backpack. "I wonder if Sota was worried sick waiting for me...?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at the wet couch and pillows, scowling. _That girl, she is such a mess._

Rin put on a white sleep shirt with blue butterfly patterns and then put her hair up in a messy ponytail. She then walked over too the mirror and placed a hand on the bandages that was wrapped around her forehead and back of the head. _Lord Sesshoumaru actually took the trouble to bandage my head...? I had no idea my injuries were this bad... _She ran back to the living room "Lord Sesshoumaru!" she squeaked, tugging on the sleeve of his kimono. "What exactly...happened to me?"

"You don't remember?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Not really."

"Then leave it be." Sesshoumaru pulled his sleeve away and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. _If she doesn't remember that much, then that means she doesn't remember me embracing her. Better off that way. _He ran the faucet and washed his face to cool down.

* * *

"Hah...same bento," Akira whined as he picked at his lunch.

"Don't complain," Lee fumed, "At least you GOT lunch! Yo, Sota, got any food on ya?" In response, he received a neatly wrapped onigiri and feasted.

"You really have no manners, Lee," Daisuke chuckled as he plopped a strip of meat into his mouth.

Lee glared at him. "Don't scold me, man. You're not my mother." He stuck his tongue out and continued to eat his lunch.

Daisuke rolled his eyes and turned to the quiet Sota. "Sota, where's Rin? She should've been here by now."

Sota shrugged, shaking his head. "I don't know..." he mumbled weakly. _Sis said she'd be here today. oh, no. What if that Sesshoumaru did something to Rin? Sis AND Inuyasha will really kill me! _"I'm done for!" he shouted. He lifted his head and found his three friends looking at him, faced scrunched. "Ah...I'm done for...calculus! Yeah, just had it last priod and I am done for, it!" He grinned sheepishly.

"You and Daisuke are both weird pieces of poop," Lee spat.

"Why do you have to be so foul-mouthed when you're hungry?" Akir asked, annoyed.

"His food turned foul in the process," Daisuke remarked, drinking his tea.

"Shut the hell up!" Lee roared.

Sota shook his head and looked down from the fence he leaned on. He jumped a little at who he saw. "Hey!" he called, "Sis, over here!" He waved his hand vigorously, shaking the fence. The figure lifted her head and waved back.

"Huh?" Akira tuned, "Who you talkin' to, Sota?"

"My sister, Kagome."

"Ooh, you mean that hot babe sister of yours?!" Lee piped with interest, forgetting his hunger. "Man, she is FINE! He-hey, Sota! Introduce us, will ya? Man, oh man!"

Sota glared at him. "Lee, she's married...to a MAN." _Well, not really but oh well._

"Who cares, dude! I wanna meet her anyway. Even Daisuke's excited."

Daisuke shook his head in amusement and finished up the last bit of his meal. "Nah," he said smoothly, "I'm not really interested in older women. It doesn't make me feel very masculine."

"What he means is that he only has his eyes out for Rin," Akira teased, earning a small and brief blush from the spiky-haired teen.

"Ahk, no!" Sota argued, "None of you can come! It'll just be too troublesome." He bolted out the door, rushing down the stairs to meet his sister.

"Heesh..." Lee pouted, "Tou-chy."

Kagome stepped into the school building and found her young brother, panting. "Sota!" she gasped, "Did you run here?"

"Sis, I'm so glad you came!" Sota breathed, unaware of her question. "Did you...get my...mess..age?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes, I did. Are you sure about this, Sota? I'm pretty sure Sesshoumaru wouldn't have much of a heart to follow Rin here. Or would he? I don't know. But it's still hard to take in!"

"Ugh, Sis I'm dead serious here! Daisuke saw him, my friends saw him! He dressed himself up as a freshman and is now in the same class as Rin. It's sorta scary..."

"What?!" Kagome placed her hands on his shoulders and looked at him straight in the eye. "Do you have any idea where they may be then?"

"Probably at her new apartment..." Sota said meekly.

Kagome bit her lip and ran out the door. _Hah...for a woman my age, running shouldn't even be legal! _She ran down the steep streets and stumbled as she broke a heel. "Aishi..." She angrily tore her high-heeled sandals from her feet and continued on sprinting. "Yaaaah!" she panted. She finally arrived at Rin's apartment building and did not waste another minute, immediately jumping into the elevator as soon as she reached the lobby.

Rin sat on the couch, swaying her feet. "Lord Sesshoumaru can't possibly be mad at me, right?" she asked herself, "He has been in there for a long time now..." She heard the bathroom door open and light footsteps make their way across the hall. It then stopped all of a sudden.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru's voice slurred about a foot away from behind.

The girl jumped in surprise, butt off the couch in an instant. She placed a hand on her chest and tried her best to ease her breathing. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" she squeaked, "Please, don't sneak up on me like that! It's really scary."

Before the youkai could respond a hard pounding was heard from the door. "Rin, open this door!" a woman's voice bellowed.

"Miss Kagome!" Rin ran to the door and reached for the knob.

_Don't open it. _Sesshoumaru grabbed Rin's hand, which barely turned the lock counter clock-wise. He then pulled her back with a small grunt. She lost her balance and fell to the floor, dragging him down with her.

The door flew open as Kagome stormed in, a shocked look on her face. "What's going on here?!" she cried. Rin was sprawled out on the floor with the demon hovering above her, his arms pinning her down. They looked towards her direction simultaneously. "Sesshoumaru!!" She ran over to them and pulled Rin to her feet. She then placed the girl behind her and glared at Sesshoumaru. "What were you doing to Rin? Better yet, what are you even doing in this era?!"

Sesshoumaru gracefully rose to his feet. His expression remained cool and somewhat blank. "You dare to raise your voice at me, hag?" he spoke angrily.

"Don't put on that 'tough-guy' thing on me," Kagome flared her nostrils. She saw the demon's face suddenly go glum_. Oh boy, he's pissed. Whatever! I don't care!_"Don't give me that look either!" she ranted. "You said you couldn't care less what happens to Rin- that's why you wouldn't even follow her here!"

"You...don't care about me?" Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru sadly.

"I never said such things," Sesshoumaru argued, eyes narrowing. _This priestess talks too much. If Rin takes it that I am 'softening'- which I'm not- it'll be bad in my standards. _"It's none of your business what my purpose is in this era."

"That's because you have none," Kagome blabbed on, "There are no demons to slay here, Inuyasha's back in the feudal era, Naraku's already dead, and you have your arm back along with a very powerful sword. You have no business here at all, Sesshoumaru, it's only Rin now! Why do you keep denying that your purpose for coming here is her?"

"I don't have to answer to you."

"Because you know I'm right."

"You witch..."

"Lord Sesshoumaru wanted to see me safe here," Rin cut in, stepping over to Sesshoumaru's side. "He just didn't want to feel responsible if I died. Not that he ever would, I mean...haha...it's always my fault if ever I'm near death."

Kagome rose an eyebrow in slight surprise. "Hmm, that so...?"

Sesshoumaru frowned at this. _That's not true, Rin. You died twice for my sake. Don't take things like that in your own fault...it makes me feel dirty._

"Fine then," Kagome sighed, rubbing her temple. "But Sesshoumaru, you can't stay at her school. Especially not as a freshman. You look way too old. I'm surprised no one's really complained about that yet."

"But going to classes on my own without Lord Sesshoumaru is unbearable!" Rin whined. "Oh, please, Miss Kagome! I don't want him to leave."

"Oh, he's leaving," Kagome shook her head. "But not the school. I'm sorry, Rin, but he has to be moved up a year. It's very suspicious..."

_But I don't want him to go. _Rin looked down at her feet. "..."

"Being a second year student is not at all a dilemma," Sasshoumaru commented, "You have Miyuki with you. If I were to stay in that class, everyone's heads would have been gone by now. Very well, priestess. Change my rank."

"I'll go talk to the school about it today," Kagome told him and headed for the door. "But I really don't approve of you staying here with Rin, Sesshoumaru. I'm going to go find another place for you. For now, both of you be careful, got it? And Sesshoumaru, if anything happens to Rin I'll make sure you stay buried in human dirt!" She huffed and slammed the door as she left.

Sesshoumaru bared his fangs. _Why must she always take ME into account of all this..._

"I would've preferred you didn't leave, my Lord..." Rin muttered under her breath as she sat back down on the couch. She took out her cell and stared at it, her grip loose.

"Don't complain," he said in return and sat down next to her, a distance of two feet between them. _This is all for the best of my mission._


	12. Change Can't be Good

Rin sighed sadly as she pulled her books closer to her chest. Her thick, long, ebony hair freely bounced along the rhythm of her footsteps. She stopped, looking up to gaze at the school entrance. "Lord Sesshoumaru didn't say anything to me yesterday after Miss Kagome left..." she murmured, "I wonder if something much more drastic happened...?"

"Rin?"

The girl turned around and smiled brightly at the person she saw. "Daisuke, hi!"

Daisuke smiled back with a small nod. "You came to school today," he said, "I'm glad for that. I wondered what happened to you yesterday. Why didn't you come to school?"

"Oh, yesterday... Well, I fell down the stairs and hurt myself a little. My landlord found me and fussed over me going to school with an injury so she had me stay at home." She bit her lip nervously. _I'm such an awful liar._

Daisuke's eyes widened at this. "Are you okay?" he asked, obviously worried.

Rin nodded. "Of course!" she said cheerfully, "It was only a little scratch! And maybe a little bump on the head...but other than that, I'm fine." She found her voice caught in her throat when Daisuke's hand slowly advanced to her cheek. His timid fingertips lightly touched the surface of her pale skin. Her eyes traveled from his hand back to his eyes. His expression was that of great concern. _They are so beautiful... I don't think I've ever seen anyone's eyes so deep a shade of blue. _Rin blushed a little and smiled as she placed her own hand on his. "I'm sorry I made you worry," she whispered sincerely.

Daisuke blinked a few times, still not breaking his gaze from hers. Realizing what she had just said, his smiled returned and he chuckled lightly, "Ah, no, don't apologize. It's my fault. I can't help but worry about you."

"Oh, don't!" Rin laughed, waving a hand. "I am absolutely capable of taking care of myself! There's no need for-"

Daisuke pulled her into a sudden embrace, receiving some glances from the other students. "Don't work so hard to put up a strong front for yourself," he told her quietly in a serious tone. He felt Rin's head slightly lift and added, "It's alright to need another person. It's alright to be selfish at times- remember that." He pulled away to see her slightly shocked expression and gave her a gentle pat on the head. "See you at lunch, Rin." He smiled brightly and marched on.

Rin touched her hair, bowing her head as she felt it pointless to hide the obvious red tint on her face. _What was that all of a sudden?_

"I see you and Daisuke have gotten really close."

Rin lifted her head and found a smiling blond standing in front of her. "Miyuki!"

Miyuki straightened her thin glasses and placed her hands behind her back, hand on elbow. "You were absent yesterday," she said, "Any good reason for it?"

"Just fell down some stairs," Rin quickly answered, "Nothing more."

"I see." Miyuki tried to keep looking at her friend straight in the eye, but failed as her eyes fell downcast. She sighed and shook her head. "You know, Rin, I can tell your lying...your eyes say it all. Plus, you're shaking."

"O-oh...am I...?" Rin looked at Miyuki sadly.

"It's alright if you don't want to tell me the real reason," Miyuki told her firmly, "Just tell me that- it's good enough. Instead of lying to me..." She smirked. "Besides, you really made Sota and Daisuke worry. Telling from that display, I assume you already had your moment with Daisuke."

"Sota was worried?" _I knew I should've called yesterday! Darn!_

"Super. He wouldn't stop pacing and kept coming on to people about you."

"..." Rin cringed at this. "I should go see Sota, huh?" She looked over the blonde's shoulder and caught a brief glimpse of a certain youkai leaning against the gate, arms folded and eyes closed. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" she suddenly blurted, Miyuki overhearing. A passing student walked by, blocking her vision for just a second. But a second was all it took. He was gone.

"Who?" Miyuki questioned, brows furrowed in confusion.

Rin walked over to the gate and trailed a finger over the bars. Her eyes saddened. _They're cold. _"Oh, nothing!" she forced a smile, "I was just talking to myself again. Umm, I'm sorry Miyuki but I need to go do something right now. I'll catch up with you later, okay? Bye!" She winked and ran off.

"She sure is acting strange today," Miyuki mumbled to herself.

"Was that Rin you were talking to just now?" Daisuke asked from behind.

Miyuki didn't have to turn around to know who the person was that stood behind her. "Yeah..." she smiled a bit. "Why? Did you want to talk to her again?"

"Nah," Daisuke shrugged. "She seems a little off today. I think something else besides stairs-falling happened yesterday. And I can't put a finger on it but...I think that new student Nakamura has something to do with it."

"Oh?"

"Just watch. One day, I'll take Rin from him."

Miyuki gasped a bit, bewildered by his words. "Daisuke..." she murmured softly, "Do you...I mean- Are you..in love with Rin?"

"I think I am," he replied with a big smile. His azure eyes seemed to reach a distance at those words. He looked back at Miyuki, who stared at him with a troubled look. He laughed softly. "C'mmon, Miyuki. Don't tell me you're asking that because you fell in love with me?" He rose an eyebrow and smirked.

Miyuki stopped breathing, eyes wide a tad. _Oh, no. Am I really that easy to read? _She looked deep into his eyes, watching intensely as the early sunlight of the day flashed in them. She put on a scowl and turned away, arms crossed. "O-of course not!" she shouted, "Unbelievable! How could you even think of such a thing like that, Daisuke?!"

"You seem flustered all of a sudden..."

"Mind your own business! Don't tell me how I feel!" Miyuki gave him a good kick on the shin and marched off, her face redder than a tomato.

Daisuke bit his tongue as he hopped on one uninjured foot, holding in a cry of pain. He found support on a wall and caught his breath, some sweat seeping from his temple. "That girl..." he growled under his breath, "I swear! She has no sense of humor! Yahshh...!"

* * *

Sesshoumaru breathed calmly as a gentle breeze blew past his hair, tickling his cheeks a little. The soft sound of the ripples in the swimming pool soothed his spirits a little. In truth, he was quite anxious. He had no idea what Kagome had changed about his classes and such. He had to avoid Rin, assuming it'd be easier if they didn't discuss it until later. The wind died down. The ripples broke into an uneasy patttern. The demon opened his eyes only to meet the blue sky. Another presence was near. "Show yourself," he commanded.

As he suspected, a figure hesitantly stepped away from behind the building.

Sesshoumaru didn't bother to glance its way. "..."

"Umm...Lord Sesshoumaru-"

"Were you spying on me, Rin? Stalking even?"

"Ah, no! Of course not! I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"Will you and I still be in the same class?"

The questioned sent a sudden jolt through the youkai's body. He pushed himself off the fence he was leaning on. "Why ask that all of a sudden... Rin, even if I end up in a different class you'll do fine by yourself. You have Miyuki with you."

Rin glared at him, angered by those words. "Then what was your purpose in coming here?!" she demanded.

Sesshoumaru looked at her, a little surprised at her risen tone. "Excuse me?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru, your only reason for ever coming to the modern era was so that you could keep an eye on me, right? But if you transfer to another class, it'll be pointless because we won't be together. I want to stay with you, my Lord."

Silence hung in the air. Sesshoumaru looked on as the teen bowed her head and waited for a reply. Anything. "Don't say such foolish things," he finally said and disappeared in a blur.

_So I'm really that insignificant, huh? Then there's no helping it... _Rin sighed and walked to class as the bell rang. She reached her classroom and took her seat next to Miyuki, heaving another sigh. She looked towards Sesshoumaru's seat by the window. Empty.

Miyuki took notice of Rin's worried expression and asked, "You okay?"

Rin snapped out of her trance and nodded, forcing herself to smile. "Yes, of course I am!" She opened her notebook and asked, "So miyuki, did you do last night's math homework? It was such a pain! I stayed up a long time trying to figure it out, but I just couldn't. You know...number 33? It's really tricky." She noticed that the blonde's expression didn't change and quickly added, "Help me, please?"

Miyuki frowned. _Again, her personality's off. She's hiding something for sure. But I guess I have to respect her privacy right now. _She smiled back and nodded. "Sure. Okay, number 33... Okay, you see the negative 2? Just move it to the right then distribute it. The other side HAS to be 0."

Rin nodded, bored. She already knew very well how to do this problem, but had to keep her friend's obvious suspicions occupied.

"Yoshida."

Voices died down as curious heads turned towards the doorway. Mr. Yoshida's gaze shifted from his book and on to a very familiar face. He grinned. "Ah," he spoke sarcastically, "You acknowledge me, Nakamura. I'm honored." His grin vanished after this statement.

Sesshoumaru ignored his teacher's comments and coolly walked inside. He placed a schedule paper on Mr. Yoshida's desk and stated, "I'm being transferred."

"Ah, so I see. Perhaps a grade lower may be more suitable fr you after all. Maybe...ELEMENTARY SCHOOL." Mr. Yoshida straightened his glasses, read the schedule, and nearly choked.

"I'm being moved a year," Sesshoumaru continued, glaring at the man for deliberately insulting him. "And I must say, you receive no credit in this." He folded his arms. "Now, if you will just put your signature on that insignificant piece of flattened wood, I'll be on my way and out of your sight."

Mr. Yoshida cleared his throat, "You drive a hard bargain, Nakamura" and signed the slip. "Here you go," he handed it back, "Please do not come visit me. Ever."

"Don't flatter yourself in even considering such a vile fantasy," Sesshoumaru spat. He took his schedule and left, not bothering to look at his other classmates. Not even Rin.

Rin bowed her head as he closed the door. "I uh... I understand it now, Miyuki. Thanks." She closed her notebook abruptly and sat back, face straight. _He didn't even say goodbye. Miss Kagome, why did you have to go and do this?_

_She's upset._"Oh... Alright then." Miyuki frowned at herself and faced the board.

* * *

"If Mark were to run out of pens, I can only conclude he's a bad businessman. He has no future in such field."

"Please, do elaborate Fujioka."

Daisuke smiled and began to speak. "It's very simple, sir. Mark should have invested thirty percent of his savings to buy pens AND pencils. Sell them at a slightly higher price to recover more money than he had spent. By using this technique, he will never go bankrupt. Once his business starts going well, he is able to buy things of higher value- therefore, more possibilities of hiring employees. One by one, they'll come. First start with two, then three and so on. In a matter of years he'll be able to run his own store or company even. But companies take pretty much generations to build it."

"Whoa..." the class cooed in admiration.

The teacher nodded. "Very good analytical skills, Daisuke," he commented, "Just what is expected of an heir to the Fujioka Enterprise."

_Again with these 'heir' comments._

"My, Daisuke will be so rich in the future!" a girl purred, loud enough for everyone to hear. "I sure would want to marry him. Any woman in the future that does will have such a happy future!"

Daisuke's smile disappeared.

"She'll have jewelries and everything!"

_Enough already. _Daisuke finished with, "Mere child's play."

"Kyaaaaaa!" the girls squealed. The gathered closely around him, knocking Akira, lee, and Sota out of their seats.

"Daisuke, date me!"

"Forget dating. Daisuke, make me yours! I'd do anything!"

"Daisuke, my mind, body, and soul are yours. Do what you will with me... Oh, Daisuke!"

Daisuke's face scrunched in slight disgust. _What is with these girls? They're acting like buffoons. _"Ladies, ladies," he put up his hands to defend his front. "Take it easy, I'm just one guy. Besides, I'm not really into intimacy at the moment..."

"Except with Rin maybe," Lee blurted out of annoyance. He realized what he had just said and bit his lip. _Crap!_

"RIN?!!" All the girls snapped their heads his way, eyes and nostrils flared. "Who's RIN?"

"A human girl," a voice said.

Sota looked up and gasped, "S-Sesshoumaru!" He received strange looks from the other students and stuttered, "I-I mean er...Nakamura!"

_Idiot. _Sesshoumaru gave a quiet "huff" and walked over to the teacher, handing over his signed schedule. "I believe I'm joining your class," he grumbled.

"Ooh, he's cute, too..." one of Daisuke's fan girls whispered.

Daisuke smirked. _Well, well, if it isn't Nakamura. This is interesting. I wonder why he switched classes? _"Yo, Nakamura, sit next to me!" he shouted across the room. "Plenty of girls you can choose from."

Sesshoumaru glared at him. _That little brat is toying with me again. The nerve... _

"Yes, there is an available seat next to Fujioka Daisuke," the teacher coughed. "Take your seat next to him, Nakamura Dylan. Oh, and I am Mr. Yamamoto. I will be your new teacher as of now. Please, do not cause so much trouble... I've heard a lot about you from Mr. Yoshida in the meetings."

Sesshoumaru looked at his seat, then back at Mr. Yamamoto. "Troubling an old man like you would only bring you closer to death," he said coldly and took his seat.

"Now, take your seat girls!" Mr. Yamamoto instructed, ignoring the youkai's statement.

As soon as the girls left, Sota, Lee, and Akira returned to their seats, grouchy. Daisuke leaned over to Sesshoumaru and asked, "So you left Rin alone?"

Sesshoumaru gave him an icy glare. _Arrogant human._

Daisuke faked a smile. "I guess," he said, "Now really is the time for me to take her away from you."


	13. Love and War

Silence hung in the air for the two males. Though the classroom was filled with small chatters and Mr. Yamamoto's voice glowering over them, both Daisuke and Sesshoumaru could only notice the tension that burned between them. Sesshoumaru was the first to add oil into the fire. "What are you implying, brat?" he hissed.

Daisuke threw his next. "Must I repeat myself?" he backfired, "I'm taking Rin away from you. You know, as in she'll be by my side and not yours. I know your relationship with her is not platonic."

"You have quite the nerve to accuse me of such a vile thing."

"Maybe, but at least I'm being honest for the both of us." Daisuke turned to face the board and muttered a last statement. "Don't forget to bid her farewell."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he, too, turned to face the board. _Disgusting human. He's underestimating me- a full-pledged demon. _He clenched his hand into a fist.

Sota looked at them nervously. "Aw man," he groaned, "This is gonna be a long day..."

As Sota expected, the day passed by painfully slow. A tense aura followed him and everyone else since Daisuke kept on provoking Sesshoumaru and mocking him. School was now over and he found himself waiting outside by the gates for Rin. He looked towards the doors and finally saw her walking towards him, a smile on her face. That simple smile brought his out. He waved to her and shouted, "Hey!"

Rin waved back as she walked up to him. "Hey, Sota," she greeted, "Did you wait long?"

"Nah. I needed some time to think about a few things anyway."

"Oh? What kind of things?"

_Oops. I said too much. _"Err...nothing," he covered, "Just like, family things. Kinda private." Rin nodded and he nodded in return. Silence followed. He scratched the back of his head. "So umm...ready to go?"

_It's no use waiting. He's probably not going to come anyway. _Rin shrugged. "Sure."

"Sota, Rin." Daisuke strolled over to the pair and placed a hand on Sota's arm. "Sota, do you mind if I walk Rin home?" His gentle eyes pleaded the boy subtly. "C'mmon..."

Sota looked at Daisuke and then at Rin, uncertain. "Well, umm..." he uttered, "It's fine with me, but you should really ask Rin."

Rin beamed at this. "Sure!"

Akira and lee stepped out of the building, having overheard the conversation. "Great, we feel so left out," Akira moaned. "I seriously need to get a girlfriend to walk home, too."

"Maybe I'll walk that freshman Miyuki," Lee thought out loud. "She's kinda cute. Didn't you say she was your childhood friend, Daisuke?"

"Yeah, but I'm cool with it," Daisuke replied.

"Awesome! Speak of the devil... Miyuki, hey, Miyuki!" Lee ran over to the blond who was daintily walking down the short steps of the building. "Can I walk you home?"

From afar, Akira watched the scene. Lee chatted away as Miyuki listened, innocence in her eyes. Her gaze shifted Daisuke's way and then back at Lee. Lee held out his hand with a smile. She paused for a minute, smiled, and nodded, taking his hand. And off they went, happily chatting away together. Akira scowled at this. "Now I really AM a loner..." he grumbled.

"It's your fault for being such a player last year," Sota remarked, "You flirted with pretty much all the girls in school and dated almost half of them. Which, by the way, were much older than you."

"Shut it!"

Rin laughed. "It's alright, Akira," she said, "You'll find a great girl who you'll remain faithful to."

Akira's eyes lit. "Are you volunteering yourself, Rin?" he asked huskily.

"Watch it, Akira," Daisuke warned, "She's with me. And with that, we'll be taking our leave. Later, you two." He unconsciously took Rin's hand into his and gently pulled her with him.

Rin blushed at this and gladly went along, failing to hide a flattered smile. _Why is it that I feel this way when I'm with Daisuke? I thought I could only feel like this with Lord Sesshoumaru. I guess I was wrong. _She looked up at the dark-haired boy shyly, studying his features. _Beautiful..._

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Daisuke joked.

"Wha...huh?"

Daisuke looked back at Rin, chuckling a little as she turned away frantically in response. "I'm just kidding," he said, "I don't mind you looking at me."

_He knew?! How embarrassing... _Rin's blush deepened as she grasped his hand slightly. "I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable," she muttered, "I didn't think you'd notice."

"It's alright. Like I said, I don't mind." Daisuke stopped and said, "We're here."

"Oh...already?" Rin realized what she just said and pulled her hand away, covering her cheeks. "I-I mean...umm... I'm sorry! Thank you, Daisuke, I really a-appreciate you walking me home and err... Would you like to come in?" She gasped at her own question and mentally slapped herself. _Stupid! What are you thinking, Rin?!_

Daisuke smiled and nodded. "Sure." He followed Rin into the building and up to her apartment. When she opened the door he commented, "Nice place you got." He walked in after her, closing the door behind him. He took off his shoes and walked over to the living room, looking around.

"Have a seat," Rin told him, "I'll go make some tea and snacks."

"Thanks, but don't you need any help?"

"No, it's alright. You're the guest here, Daisuke." Rin fumbled around with the kettle and stove in the kitchen and then went over to her pantries, searching for any cookies and such. She found a box of sweet strawberry cookies and poured them on a small plate, her heart beating rapidly.

Daisuke felt her tension and couldn't help but laugh a little. "So Rin," he started, "Need help with anything in school? Like a subject? We could study while I'm here."

Rin placed the two tea-filled teacups and the plate of cookies on a tray and put it down on the coffee table. "Well," she answered quietly, "I'm struggling a little with World History. I'm just not good at memorizing anything."

"World history, huh? Let's see what I can do." Daisuke stood up and took a seat next to Rin, their bodies only inches away from each other.

Rin's eyes widened as her shoulder touched his and scooted away a little, rubbing her elbow nervously.

_This day did not at all go my way. _Sesshoumaru jumped from the roof to the balcony, but froze when he saw the pair inside from the glass doors. His pupils thinned at this. _That insolent human boy! What is HE doing here? _Gritting his teeth, he leaped to the living room window silently, trying to get a better view of the situation.

Daisuke pointed to the book and made hand motions as he spoke. Rin nodded and smiled as she replied some words to him.

Sesshoumaru mentally cursed at them and disappeared.

"But then what about-" Rin was interrupted when the doorbell rang. "Excuse me," she pardoned and walked over to the door. She opened it and nearly screamed when she saw who it was. "Lor- I-I mean uhh... Dylan!"

Daisuke looked up, a hint of confusion and anger expressed on his face. _Nakamura?_

Sesshoumaru shot Daisuke a death glare and proceeded in entering, leaving Rin to close the door behind him. "Rin," he finally said.

"Yes?" Rin squeaked.

A moment of silence. "Go make dinner," came the demon's reply at last. When he saw she was about to reason with him, he shot her a glare as well. "Now," he insisted gruffly.

Rin flinched at his harsh tone. "Okay, I'll make dinner..." she mumbled and trudged to the kitchen.

Daisuke stood up, enraged by what he had just witnessed. "Hold it, Nakamura," he asserted, "Who are you to just barge into Rin's home without her consent and then suddenly tell her to cook you food?! Don't you have one bit of shame for your actions?"

"Who are YOU to come to her home and still be here so late in the evening?" Sesshoumaru backfired.

"What are you implying..."

"You, a worthless human boy a year Rin's senior, have the decency to actually still allow yourself to stay with Rin late at night within her own home. Who's the interloper now?"

Daisuke gritted his teeth and clenched his hand into a fist. "And what's your excuse, you son of a-"

"Stop it!" Rin shrilled.

Both males backed off, but their anger still not extinguished. "..."

"I'm sorry, Daisuke," Rin sighed, shaking her head. "I'm afraid you'll have to go home. I have to talk with Dylan about a couple of things."

Daisuke's eyes widened as he turned to look at her. He was shocked. He had expected that Rin would kick Dylan out, not him. Seeing that Rin was serious, however, he conceded with a nod and dismissed himself from the premises.

Rin stood by the youkai, silent.

Sesshoumaru's eyes stayed glued to the window that stood by the TV.

Many minutes passed, both still not daring to speak. After giving it much thought, Rin finally mustered up the courage to converse first. "Lord Sesshoumaru..."

Sesshoumaru turned away angrily.

Rin was taken back by this. Sesshoumaru had always faced his problems head-on. He never turned his back on them unless they sought him. But this time, for the first time, he faced another direction while she faced his back. _What should I say? It's definite that he's upset...no, FURIOUS with me. Oh, what if he never speaks to me again?_ She held her own hand and rubbed her knuckle anxiously.

_I can't explain this feeling. Never have I ever felt it before. Just seeing that human...it makes my blood boil to no end! And upon seeing him alone with Rin just now, the pain in my chest is just so unbearable. _He closed his eyes and opened them again, now looking down at the floor. _What wicked spell has this world put me under...this era? _

"My Lord, please look at me," Rin pleaded quietly.

_I must leave this place, before my health worsens any more. _Sesshoumaru didn't bother to give a reply and walked over to the window. He opened it and jumped outside, disappearing in a gust of wind.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin yelped but silenced herself when she realized he was now gone.


	14. One Date, One Confession

Days passed by and Rin found herself alone in her own apartment on a late early Saturday morning. It was hot. She still lay on her bed, pillows and blankets in disarray and her exposed flesh shimmering with sweat in the rays that seeped through the window. The curtains lay still and small dust particles floated in the bright rays of the sun that shone next to her dresser.

_Saturday..._

Rin sat up and stared at her feet, her mind still in a numb slumber. _I was supposed to do something today...what was it? Oh, I can't remember anything! _She cringed and held her head, groaning in frustration. "Ah, that's right!" she suddenly piped up. "I was supposed to go and meet Daisuke and the others at twelve for that 'date' thing." She looked at the watch. It read 10:50 am. "Aaaahhhh!"

* * *

Daisuke, Lee, Akira, Sota, and Miyuki sat quietly in the luxurious restaurant Daisuke promised to take them to. It was called Bon Appetit- a vague name for such a pricey place. They stared at each other, Lee opened his mouth, but then closed it. Sota sighed and shook his head. Akira yawned and rubbed a sleepy eye. Daisuke looked at his friends and then took a small sip of wine.

Silence again.

"SO," Sota trumpeted, causing everyone to look at him. He looked at Miyuki and said, "Miyuki, that's a nice dress you've got on. Really formal, a the same time really...um...nice-looking."

"The word you're looking for, dude?" Akira tuned sarcastically, "Yeah, it's called 'sexy'. Get it right."

Sota turned just as red as Miyuki did at this. "I don't talk like that!" he fussed.

"Thank you though," Miyuki muttered, "I appreciate the compliment, Sota." She secretly smiled at her ocean-blue one shoulder formal gown and clicked her silver high heels together. She looked up to see what Daisuke's expression was, but looked down at her plate sadly when she saw him constantly look down at his watch.

"I'm starving, Daisuke," Lee grumbled, "When are we gonna get some grub around here? I'm reporting this restaurant for its bad service!"

The staff overheard him and picked up their pace, frightening some of the other customers a little.

"Keep it down, Lee," Daisuke hushed, "We're in a formal restaurant not a fast food place. Besides, we have to wait for Rin or else she'll feel really left out if we start eating without her."

Lee put his head down on the table. "I just hope she gets here soon, I'm so freagin' hungry..."

As if on cue, Rin dashed through the restaurant doors. She spotted them and ran over to them, trying to balance the purse that hung around her small shoulder. She had on a white chiffon dress and light pink sandals. Her white-gold necklace jingled as she moved while her silver-grey bangles kept their place on her wrist. "Sorry I'm late," she panted, "I got here as fast as I could."

"Apparently not fast enough..." Lee murmured. Sota and Akira nudged him on the head for his rude remark. "Yow!"

"We're just really glad that you made it," Miyuki assured her. _She looks amazing! I don't think I can even come close._

Daisuke pulled out a chair for her and complimented as she sat down, "You look great, Rin." He caught a glimpse of her light blush and asked, "Have you always had that dress?"

Rin took a small hem of her dress and looked at it questioningly. "Well...no... I just found it in my closet somewhere." _I guess Miss Kagome really thought about the possibilities of my new life here. _"You all look great today," she changed the subject. "Especially you, Miyuki! That dress really suits you."

Miyuki faked a smile. "Thanks..." she murmured.

"Enough chit-chat!" Lee interrupted, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration. "We're all hungry and just want some food! We can finish compliments later!" He then became silent when he noticed the others looking at him with dark faces. "What? I'm just saying what all of you were thinking."

Akira cleared his throat. "As much as I hate to admit it," he joined, "Lee is being truthful. We're all extremely famished. Daisuke, do order us some appetizers at the least, will you?"

Sota cringed. "Please don't talk like that..."

"Sure thing," Daisuke responded and raised his hand. "Waiter!"

_These people are a noisy bunch... _A certain tall figure in a white trench coat fidgeted in his seat as he struggled to keep the menu in front of his face.

A waiter approached him and asked, "Are you ready to order, Sir?"

"..."

"Sir?"

"..."

"Um, Sir? Hello?" The innocent waiter lowered his head to inspect the mysterious customer. "Sir, are you al-yeeaaw!" He found his mouth clamped shut by the man's large, gloved hands. The waiter looked up and let out a muffled yelp at the sight of his customer's cold eyes.

"Do not struggle or else I'll break your little neck..." the silver-haired figure growled in a low voice. The orange-haired waiter instantly stopped struggling, terrified. "Listen, and listen closely. I will not repeat myself after this."

Two nods.

"See those group of adolescents over there?"

One nod and a grunt.

"See the girl with the white dress and ebony black hair? Her name is Rin. I want you to keep an eye on her and that disgusting creature next to her. The one with the black, pointy hair."

"Frrmm..iuokarmkgf?"

"Silence. You understood all that I said?"

Three nods.

"Good." The silver-haired figure roughly pushed the waiter away. "Now go do as you are told, or I assure you- you will die in that spot this very instant."

The waiter nodded profusely and obeyed, still trying to catch his breath. He pushed away a red-haired waiter approaching Daisuke's table and stuttered, "M-may I take y-your orders...now?"

The group looked at him, puzzled. "Are you alright?" Miyuki asked, "You look a little pale."

"Absolutely fantastic!" the waiter burst, causing the teens to flinch at the sudden reaction. "Now p-please...your order?"

"Steaks all around!" Lee exclaimed.

"It's pretty rude speaking out for everyone y'know," Sota pointed out, a little annoyed.

"I want steak!" Lee insisted.

Miyuki raised a finger. "As do I," she said.

"Same here."

"Yep."

"Fine, steak."

Rin looked at them, confused. Seeing their nearly irritated expressions, she merely agreed with them and got a steak as well. _Who knows? It might be really tasty. _

Lee applauded at the fact that everyone agreed with him. _Screw appetizers! Take that, Akira!_

Daisuke breathed in deeply and placed his arm around Rin, pulling her closer to him. "Come with me downtown today, alright?" he whispered, "I want to show you something. I think you'll really like it." Rin blushed and nodded silently.

_Ah! Oh, no..._The waiter turned to look at the man in the trench coat, who merely bared his fang-like teeth at him in a hiss. "Eep!" He thought quickly and slapped Daisuke's hand away using his small clipboard.

"Hey!" Daisuke snapped.

"S-sorry, Sir.. My fingers slipped. It won't happen again." The waiter collected their menus and scurried off into the kitchen.

Daisuke pulled his hand away from Rin and sucked on his index finger lightly. "He pinched it..." he mumbled, "That hurt."

Miyuki frowned. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Of course. It was an accident after all." He smiled brightly. Miyuki looked away angrily, which made him look at her curiously. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No."

"Well...okay then...?"

From afar, the mysterious being in the trench coat hid his face with his long collar as he stomped out of the restaurant. _I guess I have to take matters into my own hands... _He hid behind a corner, took off the trench coat and re-entered the restaurant- boldly. He approached his victims silently and glared at them.

Of course, the glowering shadow did not go unnoticed. All five teens looked up and simultaneously said, "Nakamura?" except for Rin whose jaw nearly dropped in shock.

"What's with the err...kimono thing you're wearing?" Lee asked.

Sesshoumaru ignored him and remained mute. His complete attention was on Daisuke. Their argument. Their rivalry. Their tension. He opened his mouth to say something, but fell silent when he saw Rin's eyes shimmer in the light.

"I thought you left..." she uttered in audibly, fighting back tears.

"I..." Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed threateningly at her. He hated to admit it, but he had made a grave mistake. _I should've just left this era. Then she wouldn't have to impugn this issue. _He inhaled and exhaled slowly. _But this is reality- I'm here. Still here. So...what now? What am I even still lingering around for? I know Rin is safe and content here. Someone else to protect her. _He flinched a little. The word "else" stung worse than an open wound.

Daisuke broke the silence with an agitated groan. "Nakamura, are you stalking us?" he asked suspiciously.

_Stalking?_

"If you wanted to hang with us, you could've just asked," Daisuke continued.

"Yeah, you always do look lonely," Akira jumped in, "We don't mind having you join the group. It actually helps with the image." Sota said nothing and shook his head in embarrassment at the statement.

"We'd be more than happy to have you along," Miyuki assured him.

Daisuke's eyes glinted. He bowed his head and looked at the half-eaten meal on his table. _Speak for yourselves. _"I...lost my appetite," he announced and stood up gruffly. "Excuse me, I need some air," he grumbled and stormed out of the restaurant.

Sesshoumaru smirked a little. _The rat has surrendered._

Much to his shock, however, Rin rose from her seat and ran after the dark-haired boy. "Daisuke, wait!" she called. She stopped him just outside the glass doors. "I know this is somewhat awkward, I feel it, too. But for the sake of the others, can't we just get along with erm..Dylan?"

"I can't do that," Daisuke declined in a low tone. He turned his back to her. "I'm not the type to grin and bear it."

"What's there to bear?"

"The thought of losing you to him!"

Rin's eyes widened. There was a moment's pause before she managed a broken "W-what?" _What does he mean? Is this what the adults call a confession? No way. It's impossible. We're distant strangers. _She stood in her spot, afraid to take one more step closer to him. "Daisuke, what are you saying?" she clarified.

_I guess it's time I told her. _Daisuke took a deep breath. "All those things I always said- about liking you, finding you a very nice and cute girl- were all true." He turned around and looked into the dark-haired girl's eyes, now glowing a honey color in the sun.

Rin's brows furrowed in confusion. She didn't know what to say. In Daisuke's eyes she could see pain and she did not know how to respond to that. She felt a little of it herself.

Sesshoumaru could not believe the next thing that happened. Daisuke approached Rin and pulled her into a warm embrace. Rin remained still and gave into his hold, eyes covered by her bangs and flowing black hair. He could sense everyone's surprised stares but they were irrelevant. Right now, the youkai could only feel a familiar, harsh jerking in his chest that did not stop for even a moment's hiatus. He kept his eyes on the pair for a while longer and finally closed them when he had had enough. Placing a hand on his pelt, he stood up and left. _This feeling again... _

Miyuki looked away, flushed.

Rin attempted to pull away, more puzzled than before. "Daisuke, what are you-"

"I'm in love with you."


	15. Endurance

_I'm in love with you._

The phrase repeated in Rin's head as she stood there, dumbfounded. "Please consider," she heard Daisuke plead, "Dating me seriously. Give me a chance."

**_"Lord Sesshoumaru has his own plans for the future- to build a great empire that he can rule with an iron fist!"_**

**_"Do you think...I'll be part of it?"_**

**_"Silly girl! It'll take decades- maybe even CENTURIES- to construct such an empire. You'll be long gone by the time Lord Sesshoumaru finishes with his plans."_**

Rin lifted her arms and wrapped them around Daisuke's torso. "I will." She felt Daisuke lift his head and breathe with great relief.

"You're a liar, Rin."

The pair broke apart instantly at the voice. "Miyuki..." Rin's voice trailed off.

Miyuki rolled her eyes, biting her lower lip. _It's hard not to cry... _"I...I have to go," she sniffed, "Something came up. Something very important!" She clutched onto her purse tightly and ran from the restaurant, desperately hiding her tear-stained face. _You're a liar, Rin! You said you didn't like Daisuke..._

"I wonder why she does that," Daisuke commented.

"Does what?"

"I never really wanted to point it out but... Every time I'm around you or hearing that I've just been with you, she gets like that." He paused for a thought. "Her eyes get teary, she gets a little ticked- it's just bizarre."

Rin looked at him, bewildered. "Is that so...?"

The raven-haired boy shrugged. "I think she'll be okay. C'mon, let's go tell everyone the great news!" Taking Rin's hand, he ran back inside the restaurant. "Hey, everyone!" he announced, "Rin accepted to be my girlfriend!"

Everyone cheered. Everyone except Sota and Rin. She smiled a little but it vanished upon seeing Sota's disappointed expression. He shook his head. She rose an eyebrow and then frowned.

* * *

_I cannot stay here_. Sesshoumaru made his way through the busy sidewalks, ignoring the glances that came his way_. This pain in my chest is becoming too much. I fear for the worst. I cannot die in this cursed era_. He turned a corner and found himself in front of Kagome's home- the shrine resting peacefully beside the house.

"Finally gave up?"

Slightly startled, the demon leaped backwards, as though avoiding the Tetsusaiga. Realizing who it was, he eased himself and relaxed a little. "It's you," he grunted.

"Gee, thanks. I have a name you know- Kagome!" Kagome folded her arms and leaned against a post. "So did you decide to go back?"

"..."

The priestess sighed. "Sesshoumaru," she said, "It's no use hiding it. It's the only explanation for you being here."

_Witch_. "I have no intention of conversing with you," he spat coldly. He turned heels and began walking away.

Kagome paused for a bit. Finally her question came. "Just how important is Rin to you?" She noticed the silver-haired youkai halt in his tracks and proceeded. "Surely she must be of great importance- for you to have followed her here, attend her school, and even stay at the same apartment as her. Just...HOW important?"

"..." Sesshoumaru clenched his teeth. "...I once regretted...choosing power over her," he confessed, a pang of guilt and hurt in his voice.

Kagome's ears perked_. I can't believe that worked_! "Oh? Mind elaborating a little?"

Sesshoumaru hesitated for a while but then muttered, "I took her with me to gain power. I involved her in my plans when it really was not necessary to do so. Because of my carelessness, she died."

"Rin died?!" Kagome gasped in surprise. "H-"

"Do not interrupt me!" Sesshoumaru snapped, eyes crimson with annoyance.

"Sorry..."

"As I was saying, she died. I was unable to save her, even with Tensusaiga." He drew his sword and held it up against the setting sun. The blade glowed powerfully. "Tensusaiga is only able to bring back a deceased being once. Nothing more, nothing less. I revived Rin from her last death- slaughtered by wolves."

Kagome pursed her lips. _So Rin died twice..._

"That time, I- For the first time I felt..." The youkai's voice trailed off. He put away his sword and murmured quietly, "I best be going."

"What? But you didn't finish! Felt what? What?" Kagome ran up to him. "Sesshoumaru, tell me!" she demanded.

Sesshoumaru turned sharply around, knocking Kagome off her feet. "Do not use such an insolent tone with me!" he bellowed, "Foul priestess... You humans are all the same!" He jumped into the air and vanished.

Kagome stood back up and brushed concrete dust from her skirt. "He is so not a gentleman," she humphed, "But I wonder...what was he about to say?"

* * *

**_Around 7pm in the evening..._**

Back in Rin's apartment, Sesshoumaru laid on the couch deep in thought. _I said too much, became too vehement. What has my mind succumb to? _His ears picked up on the sound of the door's locks moving. Instantly, he stood- just in time to meet Rin.

"Lord Sesshoumaru..."

The moment his name escaped her lips, the silver-haired demon stepped back, somewhat intimidated by what was to come. "..."

Rin gently closed the door and wiped her eyes. "My Lord, I don't understand you one bit." No response came, so she continued, "One day, I tell myself that I know you better than anyone aside from Master Jaken. That I was important enough to share that kind of a bond with you. But then..."

Sesshoumaru scowled at this. _Must she be so emotional?_

"The next few years after that day of assumption, I begin to realize that I'm just an ordinary person in your life." She paused, taking in memories that flooded over her all at once. "Someone who is just there, a hindrance, causing you trouble. Honestly...right now...I'm not at all certain what your purpose is of being in this era. You said so yourself that I am not a part of it."

_That's right I did say that..._

"One more thing." Rin walked over to Sesshoumaru and unconsciously dug her nails into her own hand. "I don't think we should stay together anymore."

Almost immediately, Sesshoumaru's eyes fell. He couldn't understand what exactly was happening. Rin- whom he saved from death twice, watched over for many years, the first and only human he was able to ever protect- was pushing him away. She no longer needed him. It was time for him to go. Time for him to let her free. She wasn't the hindrance, he was.

"I'm afraid it may cause a misunderstanding," Rin's voice faintly echoed through his ears. "Daisuke's the one I love. And I do not intend for him to feel bitterness or betrayal. So please...leave."

_Leave. _Sesshoumaru blinked, his vision becoming slightly blurry. _She wishes for me to disappear from her life now. _He looked up at Rin, who's eyes showed determination and sincerity. Her mind would not falter. "Very well," he said indifferently and walked towards the window.

"That's it?" Rin asked hoarsely, "That's all you have to say?"

"Did you want for me to say something else?" Sesshoumaru questioned back, not turning around.

_Yes. _"No."

_You're lying again. _The forlorn demon opened the window and jumped out, disappearing from sight. Rin closed the window and kneeled down on the floor.

* * *

"Sota, are you done up there?" Mrs. Higurashi called from downstairs. "It's time for dinner."

"B-be right there!" Sota ran down the steps and entered the dining room. Upon seeing the food, his face lit. "Wow, Mom," he beamed, "Dinner looks great! You should have at least let me help though."

"Nonsense, dear," Mrs. Higurashi beckoned him to sit. "I didn't want you to be distracted from your homework and studying."

Sota sat down and sighed. "Right," he muttered, "Homework and studying..." Suddenly, a loud bang came from down the hall. By instinct, Sota ran towards the noise and then gave an, "Aaaaaaahhh!"

"Sota!" Mrs. Higurashi ran after him and gasped at the sight of her son on the floor and a fire-eyed monster glowering over him. "Stay away from my son!" she cried defensively and aimed a broom at the creature.

"I am not here to pick a fight with you humans," the creature spoke calmly.

Sota rose an eyebrow, finally regaining a bit of composure. "S-S-Sesshoumaru...?" he choked uncertainly.

From the shadows, Sesshoumaru stepped into the light, corroborating Sota's suspicion. "You certainly are quite a noisy bunch," he grumbled, irritated by the hostile 'welcome'.

"Dear, a friend for yours?" Mrs. Higurashi asked Sota curiously.

"Err...not really..." Sota stood up and frowned. "What are you doing here? Sis isn't home right now. She's back in the feudal era with Inuyasha."

Ignoring Sota, Sesshoumaru turned to Mrs. Higurashi and stated, "I shall reside here a while."

"Of course!" Mrs. Higurashi nodded, "We'd be ore than happy to have you here. Our home is your home."

"What?!!" Sota looked at his mother in shock. "Mom, he's dangerous and aggressive! He could kill us in a mere second! You don't even know him- how could you just accept him into our house like that?!"

"Quiet, Sota- he'll hear you."

"Aaarrggh!"

Sesshoumaru stepped in further into the house and began making his way up the stairs.

"We're about to have dinner," Mrs. Higurashi informed him, "Would you like to join us, Sesshoumaru?" A door from upstairs slammed shut and no reply came after. "Not a very polite young man, is he? Oh, well. He may be a little coarse, but I'm sure that inside he's a very kind person."

Sota tilted his head. "How can you tell?" he asked.

"Woman's intuition."

"Ugh." Sota scratched his head. _I wonder what could have happened though. He was supposedly staying with Rin... Did he and Rin have a fight? Well, it's not really my business so I shouldn't stick my nose into it. _Shrugging, he joined his mother at the table.

Inside Kagome's 'used-to-be' room, Sesshoumaru sat on the bed, staring down at the floor. _How did life become this difficult? Why do I even feel that it's more difficult now than back when we were after Naraku? _

**_"Daisuke's the one I love."_**

He bit his lip.

**_"So please...leave."_**

His vision blurred again.

**_"That's it? That's all you have to say?"_**

**_"Did you want for me to say something else?"_**

**_"...No."_**

Something wet and hot trailed down the youkai's cheek, and then turned cold upon reaching his chin. He brought his hand up and captured the droplet with his finger. When he saw what it was, his eyes widened. _A tear... _Rage and confusion swelled up inside him. His hand shook and the teardrop fell to the floor.

**_"For the first time I felt..."_**

"I don't understand," he whispered to himself, his voice rough and broken. "This is the first time I've ever done this. But why...WHY am I doing it?!" He shook his head and slashed the wall in anger. _I really can't stay here any longer. This world has corrupted me! I must leave- NOW. _He barged out the door, ran through the hallway, and out the house. He entered the shrine and, without hesitating, jumped down the well.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to Rin first?!" Sota yelled from above.

Sesshoumaru flinched at the name and dove into the darkness faster. Some moments later, he spotted a ray of light and charged through it. He breathed once his feet touched grassy grounds and familiar winds ran past his cheeks. _Back in the feudal era at last._


	16. All at Once

Kagome's eyes jolted open. She sat up in bed and looked around. _What was that just now?_

Beside her, Inuyasha stirred in the sheets, looking up at her sleepily. "Kagome," he groaned, "What is it?" He sat up and scratched the back of his ear. When he didn't receive a reply, he became fully awake. "Kagome?"

"I heard something."

"A demon?"

"I don't know..." Kagome got up from bed, put on a robe, and headed out with Inuyasha righ behind her. He opened the door to the garden and gasped. "Sesshoumaru?!"

Inuyasha's ears twitched. "Sesshoumaru?" Gritting his teeth, he approached his brother. "You bastard!" he growled, "What are you doing here?! Get lost!"

Sesshoumaru glared at the half-demon. "Why you..."

"Stop it!" Kagome came between the siblings. "You two are acting like children!" She turned to Sesshoumaru. "But Inuyasha's right. What are you doing here? And at this time...?" The youkai shifted in his gaze. Kagome caught this instantly. "Rin..." she whispered, "Where's Rin?"

"What's Rin got to do with all this?" Inuyasha asked, annoyed.

_It seems this is not going to work after all. _"Forget I ever came," Sesshoumaru spat and walked away.

"Wait, Sesshoumaru, don't leave!" Kagome yelled, "You need to tell me where Rin is!" Sesshoumaru disappeared into the distant darkness. "Inuyasha..." She turned back and smacked her husband on the head. "You idiot!"

"Ow!" Inuyasha fell to the floor. "Kagome, what was THAT for?"

"Sesshoumaru was here to ask for help and you drove him away! You haven't changed on ebit since we got married!"

"Sesshoumaru- help?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and laughed. "That's a good one, Kagome. My brother doesn't ask for anyone's help. He thinks he's too good for anyone." He stood back up. "So don't go smacking people-"

"Humph!" Kagome walked past hi m and shut the door.

"H-hey, wait!" Inuyasha tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. "Kagome, don't do this to me! Let me in!"

* * *

Ah-Uhn snorted and shook its head. "Rrrruu...."

"Quiet, Ah-Uhn!" Jaken snapped. "I'm doing the best I can! But without Lord Sesshoumaru here, it's nearly impossible to tell where good food is." He peeked behind a tree. "Oh! Here!" He reached in and pulled out some sort of lump. "Mushrooms! A little rotten...but it's still good. Here, Ah-Uhn. You can eat them."

The dragon rejected the offer and stepped away. "Rrruruuuu!" it roared.

"Why you ungrateful lizard!" Jaken shouted angrily. A rock flew from out of nowhere and struck him in the noggin. "Aaah!" he squeaked as he fell on the dirt. "What was that?" _Wait a minute... I know only one person who would throw rocks at me!_He smiled brightly and stood up. "Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru emerged from behind a few trees. "Jaken. Ah-Uhn."

"Where is Rin my Lord?" Jaken asked, receiving another rock in the head.

"I was away for well over a month or two and you ask me that?" Sesshoumaru chastised.

Jaken winced and fell to his knees, bowing. "I-I'm sorry, my Lord!" he cried, "Please forgive my ignorance!" _Waahaa... He's going to kill me for sure! _"Please...allow me to start again. How have you been, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

_Idiot. _Sesshoumaru walked past the imph and began to lead the way up the hills. "I'm not here for an interrogation, Jaken. And Ah-Uhn looks starved. Have you been feeding him at all?"

"Y-yes, of course! Just now, I got him mushrooms!"

"Aaaurrr..." Ah-Uhn moaned and wiped its whiskers.

"I'll think of a punishment for you later," Sesshoumaru stated.

"Noooo!"

Sesshoumaru stopped at then edge of the hill they stood on. He looked up and found that the once dark skies were now a blend of violet and magenta. Dawn was approaching. A cold gust of wind brushed against his body. "Let's go," he told his sidekicks and walked off.

"Right!" Jaken grabbed Ah-Uhn's reins. "Let's go, Ah-Uhn. Hurry now!"

"Rrrrouu!"

* * *

"Is there some reason you're not talking to me?"

Miyuki ignored the question and continued reading her book. _Fool._

Rin had enough. "You've been like this since that lunch date thing!" she argued, "What's your problem!?"

"Don't pretend to act stupid!" Miyuki hissed, "You told me that you had no feelings for Daisuke whatsoever. And now you're his girlfriend! You're the worst 'friend' ever. Don't talk to me anymore."

"Why do you care, huh? What- do you like Daisuke or something?"

Miyuki flinched a little at this. "W-what?!" Don't be ridiculous!"

_So she does... _Rin turned away in guilt. "You should've told me earlier..." she mumbled quietly. "Then maybe things wouldn't have turned out this way. Things would have been dif-"

"Hey there," Daisuke knocked on the door.

Both girls looked up at him. "Daisuke, hi," Rin greeted back weakly. Miyuki simply rolled her eyes and went back to reading her book.

Daisuke entered the classroom, putting on his best smile. "The bell rang already. What are you two still doing here?"

Before Rin could answer, Miyuki stood up and closed her book. "Just leaving," she answered flatly and left the classroom. She didn't care if it was rude to do that. It didn't matter anymore. Keeping her feelings bottled in was torture to her heart.

_That was weird. Wonder what's wrong? _Daisuke sat went over to Rin and said softly, "Rin, if you don't mind... Would you come over to my place today?"

Rin packed up her stuff. "Your place?" she repeated in slight surprise. "W-what for?"

"My mother and father wish to meet you."

_What?! Why so soon? _"Umm...Daisuke, meeting your parents... I think it's a little too fast."

"Oh, no, heheh. It's nothing serious. They just want to meet the person who stole my heart." As he said this, he held her hand. "It's considered quite an honor."

Rin blushed brightly at this. "I...uh..."

Daisuke chuckled at her reaction. "So, let's go?"

"Yeah..." Rin nodded and allowed her boyfriend to hoist her up. _My boyfriend. _She shivered slightly at those words. They stepped out of the school building and towards the north District. As Daisuke explained the personalities of his parents, Rin wandered about in her thoughs. _This doesn't feel right for some reason. I do like Daisuke, and I'm happy he feels the same way but... _

"Rin?"

_...I don't deserve his heart. And I can't give him mine._

Daisuke was about to call to her again, but stopped himself. He knew something like this would happen. Upon reaching his mansion, he said quietly, "We're here."

Rin blinked a few times and looked up at the majestic place. "Wow...it's huge!"

"Yeah, it sure its." Daisuke forced a smile. The gates opened and he lead her inside. He knocked on the door with the golden doorknocker.

A butler opened it. "Welcome home, Sir," he bowed, "Your parents await you in the dining room. I suggest you and your companion cleanse yourselves for a formal meeting."

"There is no need," Daisuke assured the man, "We'll just go in."

Rin followed Daisuke to the dining room. _Whoa, this place sure is rich. It's enough to buy lots of food. _When they entered the dining room, the sight took her breath away. "Whoa."

"Daisuke, you've arrived," a man of about fifty acknowledged. He had silver streaks in his jet black hair and looked very sharp in the black suit he had on. He was indeed a dark man, for even his eyes were dark.

"Have a seat dear," the woman next to him beckoned kindly, "And your guest, too." She looked about forty-eight. Long brown hair tied in a neat bun and eyes as blue as the sapphire stones that decorated the manor's walls. She wore a red kimono embroidered with cherry blossom patterns. She smiled sweetly at them.

Rin felt comfortable in their presence now and bowed respectfully. "Thank you," she said.

Daisuke grinned at the fact that Rin loosened up a little and lead her to the table. He sat himself down and she followed suit. "Father, mother," he started, "This is Rin- the girl I am currently dating."

"It is truly an honor to be in your presence," Rin bowed again.

"It should be," Mr. Fujioka replied gruffly, taking a sip of his wine.

Daisuke and Rin silenced themselves at the reply.

"Dear, please be more polite," Mrs. Fujioka, "This is a very important discussion for Daisuke." She ordered a waiter to give the teens each a glass of orange juice. "So this is the girl you've fallen for?" she asked her son calmly.

"Yes, she is," Daisuke confirmed.

It was silent for a while, but then Mrs. Fujioka smiled and nodded. "I see. She's very lovely."

Rin blushed a little. "Th-thank you, ma'am."

"That's quite enough!" Daisuke's father bellowed and slammed his fist on the table, spilling all the drinks. He turned to Rin. "Listen, Rin. You are indeed a very nice girl, I admit that. But it's because you are that I am telling you this." He tightened his fist. "Daisuke is a reckless boy and still quite very young. Our family owns a large corporation and he is the next and only heir. Do you see where I am getting at?"

Rin gulped. "No, Sir...I'm sorry. I really don't underst-"

"Then I will be frank- you can't marry him!"

The couple turned pale and looked at the man as though he were crazy. "Father...that's going to far..." Daisuke uttered.

"We're not to that point yet," Rin flustered.

"Nor should you two ever be," Mrs. Fujioka told her, "You see, Daisuke cannot marry someone who is not that well-acquainted with the family. His future wife must be supported by the Fujioka family and in that she can support him. I'm sorry."

For some reason, Rin felt more of relief than disappointment. "It's alright," she let out a small smile.

"No it's not!" Daisuke stood from his seat. "You can't decide on who I can or cannot marry!" he shouted angrily.

"Daisuke, mind your parents!" his mother scolded.

Daisuke shook his head. "No, you two always do this to me! When I bring over someone I really like, you two discourage her! Well not this time. This time, I'm not going to let you or Father get in the way." He grabbed Rin's wrist and led her out of the dining room.

"Daisuke, you get back here this instant!" Mrs. Fujioka cried.

"Let him go," her husband growled, "He's a delinquent."

Rin winced at the pain in her wrist. "Daisuke, let go!" she whimpered. He didn't turn nor release her. "Stop it, Daisuke! You're hurting me!" She stopped and tried to take her wrist back. Daisuke whirled around with the motion and lunged himself at her. In quick response Rin managed to tear herself from his grasp and dodge him. He stumbled and nearly fell to the floor. "What are you doing?!" she demanded of him.

Daisuke placed his head in his hands. "Why are you like this, Rin?"

"What?"

"Whenever I try to kiss you, you avoid me! Why?!"

"Well...I-I..."

"I thought you loved me!"

That did it. Rin glared fiercely at him and gave him a hard slap across his left cheek. The sound of the impact echoed throughout the halls. "Listen," she said, breathing hard. "'Love' is a word that no one should ever use so casually. Daisuke, I...I'm sorry." She held the hand that struck him. "I can't do this. I can't answer your feelings after all."

Daisuke was still in shock from the slap. Those words only pained him even more. Gathering all composure he had left, he uttered out, "There's...someone else...isn't there?"

Rin looked up at him, wide-eyed. "Someone else?"

_Heh. _Daisuke smirked and wiped the mark from his face. "You know, Rin," he said, "I wish you could have been more honest with me."

"Honest?"

"If there was someone else you were in love with, then you should've told me so! Instead of accepting me as someone who you THOUGHT you could've loved. Then maybe I wouldn't be in so much pain right now! After all I've done- I swear you are so blind!"

"Blind?!" Rin yelled, "Who's blind here? You're the one who can't see the feelings Miyuki has for you! In fact, because of you, Miyuki and I are-" She stopped.

Daisuke looked at her in shock. "Miyuki?"

"You had no idea after all..." Rin bowed her head. "Just how much Miyuki loved you."

"Miyuki loved me? No, it can't be... W-we're just friends!"

_So you think. _"Goodbye, Daisuke," Rin whispered in a raspy voice and ran out of the door.

Daisuke heard the door close and took refuge on the wall, once again in shock. _There's no way Miyuki could have been in love with me. I would have known. She would have... Oh, no. If this is true, how much did I hurt her? _

_

* * *

Why am I here again... _Sesshoumaru grimaced at the fact that he found himself at the Bone Eater's Well.

Jaken and Ah-Uhn sat by a tree, exhausted. "My Lord," Jaken gasped, "This is the third time today that you came back to the Bone Eater's Well. Perhaps it is because you are worried about Ri-" He fell back as the youkai gave him a good punch on the head. "Yow!"

"Do not assume such idiotic things," Sesshoumaru muttered. He lifted his head and jumped. An arrow flew by, barely missing him. _That arrow... _He landed a few feet from the well and looked around, sniffing the air.

"We're under attack!!!" Jaken panicked.

"Jaken, get out of here!" Sesshoumaru ordered, "And take Ah-Uhn with y- Umph!" His reaction was much too late. Another arrow had been fired and this time it did not miss him. He flew backwards and fell into the well.

"My Lord!" Jaken cried out and ran to the well. More arrows were fired and he jumped around in the attempt to avoid them all. However, one caught his sleeve and pinned him down. "Who ever you are, show yourself!"

"Huh?" a voice called through the thick trees. Kagome stepped into the clearing and gasped at what she saw. "Jaken!"

"You witch, what do you think you're doing?!"

"Well a demon came into the village and I tried to take care of it myself o Inuyasha wouldn't worry." Kagome laid down her bow and arrow. "Unfortunately, that demon was pretty quick and nimble so I couldn't get a clear shot. Sorry if I startled you. If it makes you feel any better, Inuyasha's taking care of him!"

Jaken's vein popped in outrage. "You fool! You just shot down Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Kagome's jaw dropped. "I just what?!"

"You shot down Lord Sesshoumaru! With one of your cursed arrows!"

* * *

"It's okay, Rin," Sota chided, "It wasn't your fault. Daisuke was being a big jerk."

"Sota, I don't want you backstabbing your friends," Mrs. Higurashi scolded him gently, taking a sip of her tea. "It's not very nice."

"I'm trying to be supportive here!"

Rin wiped some tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry for troubling you both at this time of night," she bowed humbly.

Mrs. Higurashi gave her a warm smile. "Oh, Rin," she hummed, "You're family to us. We're here to help you no metter what so don't apologize." She slid the plate of biscuits toward the young girl. "Here."

Rin looked at the snacks. _I'm not in the mood to eat at all. Oh, I am so rude! _She was about to cry again when a big clangor was heard outside. She jumped from her seat. "What was that?"

"I don't know," Mrs. Higurashi replied, "But it sounded awfully loud."

Sota stood up and grabbed a flashlight. As he headed out the door, he announced, "It seems to be coming from the shrine... I'll go check it out. You two wait here and stay quiet."

"Be careful!" his mother told him.

Sota tiptoed across the courtyard and to the shrine. He turned on the flashlight and slid the door open. Centering the light inside, he then peered into the darkness. "H-hello?" he called out weakly.

"Oh..." a deep groan came.

Sota shivered and thought of running, but forced himself to advance. He searched for the source of the voice and spotted a very familiar-looking demon lying on the floor. _No way..._


	17. Closure

_Ugh... I had not anticipated for such an assault to happen. Especially not from that priestess. _Sesshoumaru slowly opened his eyes, his vision slightly blurry. He found himself lying down on a soft futon. A figure sat by him, but he couldn't recognize who it was at the moment. Then, she spoke.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?"

The youkai's gaze wandered to her face, but her identity was hidden by silhouette. He spoke back to her with instinct. "Rin, is that you?" he asked.

"Sssshhh. Yes, my Lord, it's me. What happened to you?"

_I can't tell her what happened- she'll look down on me! _"Inuyasha suddenly attacked upon my visit," he lied, "His wind scar was unavoidable."

Rin frowned. _What a liar. His wound isn't from a wind scar. It's from Miss Kagome's sacred arrow! _"I see. Well, rest easy my Lord. You've been hurt pretty badly."

"She's right," Mrs. Higurashi stepped in, bringing with her a tray of tea and sweet pastries. "It will take quite some time for that wound to heal- perhaps weeks." She placed the food next to the wounded warrior. "In the mean time, do eat something. You look starved. Great demon or not, food is food." She smiled and left the room.

"I don't eat human food..." Sesshoumaru mumbled grumpily. This was getting old.

_He hasn't changed...even after he left for that time. Thank goodness. _Rin stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"It is very late and I still have school tomorrow. Also, you need to rest so you can recover quickly. Good night, Lord Sesshoumaru." With that, Rin closed the door behind her.

Sesshoumaru blinked into the darkness. Sleep was devouring him now. _She seems different._

"Rin, mom said you should sleep here for tonight," Sota's voice tuned, "It's almost midnight- it's too dangerous for you to walk back to your apartment alone."

"Alright," she answered, "Thank you."

_

* * *

_**2 a.m.**

Rin found herself still awake in bed, looking at the clock. _I wonder how Lord Sesshoumaru is doing. Is he still in a lot of pain? _Her door clicked. She sat up in response and found that her door was opened. "Hello? Is someone there?"

"Umph..." Sesshoumaru stumbled in, breathing heavily and sweating. "The pain...it's getting worse."

Rin quickly jumped out of bed and to her master's aid. "My Lord, you must go back to bed!" she pleaded and helped him back to his futon. She then laid him down gently and placed a cold, wet towel on his forehead. _The arrow's spell is so powerful that it's weakening my Lord! _"I'll go get some water." She was about to stand up when she found that a powerful hand held her wrist in place.

"I don't need water," Sesshoumaru muttered through gritted teeth. _I need you to stay by me right now. This room feels empty. _Oh how he wanted to say that, but felt disgusted at the thought.

However, Rin seemed to understand and sat back down, looking down at him sorrowfully. "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru," she complied.

Some minutes passed before Sesshoumaru had gathered enough strength to talk again. "What has become of that Daisuke..." he asked quietly, a scowl on his face.

_He's asking about Daisuke? Hmm... Maybe I'll tease him a little. _"Oh," she chirped, "He is doing very well- he and I that is. We are so very much in love, my Lord!" She found that his scowl only worsened and added, "He even asked me to marry him- and I gladly accepted."

"You're lying again, Rin," Sesshoumaru stated bluntly.

Rin flinched. "Still obvious, huh?"

"Hm."

"Oh..."

"But why?"

"Huh?"

"Why would you lie to me about that kind of matter?" Sesshoumaru turned and looked at the dark-haired girl crossly. "What are you trying to do?"

Rin blushed in embarrassment and fiddled with the sheets in front of her. "N-n-nothing..." She then found an excuse. "I guess it's because I broke up with him that I don't really want to talk about him."

"Broke up?"

"We are no longer together."

Sesshoumaru breathed. For the first time that day, he felt light and free of burden. "Any particular reason you two separated ways?"

Rin rose an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "My Lord, what is with all these questions?" she pointed out, "You're usually not one to talk so much. Or ask so many questions."

Sesshoumaru shot her an icy glare. "Do not show such arrogance!" he snapped.

Rin winced and looked away. "I'm sorry..." she mumbled. A yawn made its way past her lips and went by quite slowly.

"Go sleep," Sesshoumaru murmured, "You need your rest for tomorrow."

"My Lord, I won't be able to sleep even if I tried."

"And why is that?"

"Because..." Rin stopped a bit to think and then proceeded. "Lord Sesshoumaru, you asked me to be honest with you didn't you?" she questioned him quietly. He merely looked at her with those same stoic eyes. "I won't be able to sleep...because you're here."

"Are you implying that I am a hindrance?"

"O-of course not, my Lord! I would never! What I'm trying to say is that...I..." Rin felt the blood rush to her cheeks and looked down at her hands. "I uh..."

"Rin?" Sota stood behind the open door, rubbing his eye. "What are you still doing up?" he asked sleepily, "You've got to organize the School Festival tomorrow and take polls and votes for the class. It's gonna be hectic."

Rin stood up and walked over to him, trying desperately to hide her blush. "Right, I'm sorry." Turning to Sesshoumaru she whispered, "Until tomorrow, my Lord" and ran back into her own room.

Sota looked at Sesshoumaru. "What were you and Rin doing?"

"..."

"Okay....well... Oh! You're going back to school tomorrow right?"

Sesshoumaru tore at the sheets that covered his body, trying to hold back his anger. "I think it best you leave me be..." he threatened.

Sota's breathing hitched at this. "Y-y-yes, sir- demon- Sir!" He bowed and retreated to his room.

* * *

"Class Rep!" Kimiko raised her hand. "What are we going to do about the upcoming School Festival? It's in three weeks and you still haven't even organized ANYTHING."

"That's why we are having this discussion now," Rin assured the girl.

"Goodness," a brunette sighed, "Our class rep is so not reliable. She hasn't even started planning!"

"I want a re-election!" a boy with silver hair exclaimed.

"Shut up cosplay boy!" a student shouted across the room.

_This is bad. I'm losing control of the class! _"Please, stop fighting!" Rin pleaded, "It's only making things much harder." She tured around, picked up a chalk piece, and drew a tally chart on the board. "Now, please name the three activities given to us as an option to do for the festival."

"Coffee and Ice Cream Cafe!"

"Tokiyaki Shop!"

"Fortune Teller's Tent!"

Rin wrote the events in the chart. "Now, by raising your hands, we will take a vote. Who wants Coffee and Ice Cream Cafe?" She counted and tallied 13. "Tokiyaki Shop?" She counted and tallied 10. "Fortune Teller's Tent?" She counted and tallied 7. "Majority rules. Coffee and Ice Cream Cafe will be our event!"

The class applauded in approbation and began to talk amongst each other. Red raised his hand. "Oi!"

"Umm...yes?" Rin perked.

"You're going to be the one organizing this thing right? I mean, you're the class rep- you gotta."

Rin glared at him and his friends. "Well," she spoke calmly, "I believe that, as a class, we must all work on this together and chip in all that we can. By doing this, the job will become much smaller and easier for everyone." She spotted a dainty hand raised somewhere in the back. "Yes, who is that over there raising their hand?"

"Miyuki."

_Miyuki? What could she want? _Rin took a deep breath. "Yes, Miyuki?"

"Before we start anything, don't you think we should consider the expenses? A Coffee and Ice Cream Cafe sounds very expensive." Miyuki straightened her glasses and brushed her thin bangs with her fingers. _Honestly, Rin, you seem to know nothing._

"Expenses, of course!" Rin turned to her teacher.

"I'll cover it all- don't worry," he told her.

_Wow, how nice! I lucked out big time. _Rin giggled to herself and then flashed Mr. Yoshida a sweet smile. "Thank you, sir."

_Urgh! I can't take it anymore! _Miyuki slammed her book down and marched out of the classroom, ignoring the protests of her teacher. _That half-grown twit! She walks into the lives of men and prances around like some...prostitute! Now she's got the teacher under her spell. I swear- she's impossible! _

"Miyuki!" Rin called, "Wait!"

Miyuki stopped and turned around, pupils thin. "What do you want!?"

Rin ran to the blond, her eyes filled with sadness and guilt. "Miyuki," she uttered, "I'm so..so...SO sorry. I was too stupid to see that you actually did have feelings for Daisuke."

"Rin, I don't want to talk about it. Just leave me alone!"

"No, we HAVE to talk about it! Miyuki, I can't keep going like this. You're a very important friend to me. I don't want to lose you over something so ridiculous. That's why...I'm apologizing."

Miyuki's expression softened. "You're serious, aren't you?"

_Oh, no. I can't hold it back any more! _Rin's breathing hitched and she began to cry. Loudly.

"Sssshh!" Miyuki ran to the ebony-haired girl's side and hugged her. "Sssshhh, Rin, stop crying. Okay, if you stop, I'll forgive you. Deal?" _This is too embarrassing._

Rin opened her eyes and forced a smile. "Deal," she hiccuped.

"Geez, you sure cry a lot."

"I get really emotional about these things."

"I can tell. So umm... What happened between you and Daisuke?"

"We 'broke up'."

Miyuki's eyes widened at the news. _They broke up already?_

That day, lunch time was very awkward. The group sat in a circle, eating and drinking quietly. Lee and Akira looked at the others as they drank from their juice box. "Why does it feel like someone just died?" whispered Lee to Akira.

"Maybe because something like that happened between all of them?" Akira whispered back.

Daisuke hardly touched his bento. He was busy studying Miyuki. _No way she could be in love with me. Look at her, she hardly even notices me!_

Miyuki felt Daisuke's powerful stare on her and looked up at him. Upon catching his sapphire eyes looking straight at her, she blushed and quickly looked back down at her food, eating it faster.

Daisuke blinked in surprise. _That was a weird reaction... _"...Miyuki?" he started.

"Yes?" Miyuki answered him, much too quickly. She realized this and blushed even more. _Idiot! _

Now it was Daisuke's turn to blush. _Crap, she DOES like me. _"I just wanted to ask you..." He bit his lower lip and continuously shifted his gaze from left to right. "Ask you..."

Sota, Rin, Lee, and Akira lifted their heads in interest.

"Ask you...ask..."

Miyuki smiled a little. "Y-yes?" she beckoned the spiky-haired teen.

"I uhh...just...I...ask... I just w-wanted to a-"

"Just spit it out already!" Lee burst in frustration. "I can't take it anymore! You're stammering- you NEVER do that!"

_Damnit! I can't bring myself to ask her! Not in front of them. _"I just wanted to ask what your class is doing for the School Festival!" Daisuke said quickly. His words were almost slurred.

Miyuki sighed in disappointment, but did her best to look natural and passive. "I'm not the one in charge of it," she mused, "Why don't you ask Rin? She's the class rep."

Daisuke's insecurity vanished as he looked up at Rin. She looked back at him with apprehensive eyes. _Rin. Heh. One thing that's good- after all that happened, she can still look at me in the eye. A reason I can still allow myself to hold some feelings for her. _He smiled at her warmly. "Class rep," he spoke, "What is your class going to do for the School Festival?"

Rin breathed with relief. _I guess the tension is all gone. _"Well, the class voted for a Coffee and Ice Cream Cafe."

"Whoa, sounds expensive."

"Yes, it is. But Mr. Yoshida offered to pay for it. That was so nice of him!"

Sota rolled his eyes and laughed. "Seems a little too nice," he commented, "Wanna know what our class is doing?"

"What?" Miyuki asked.

"We're going to put up a soccer event!" Akira jumped in. "Every guy is gonna pay big money just to get in!"

"Akira, events are suppose to be free," Rin pointed out.

"Bleh, who cares? We're gonna make lots of money." Akira pouted in secret. _Darn it all._

Everyone laughed at the boy's reaction.


	18. The Arrow Within my Heart

**Three weeks later...**

Sesshoumaru held a white flier decorated with pink flowers in his hand. _A Coffee and Ice Cream Cafe. What an idiotic idea. _He sat up, gritting his teeth as the bandages on his chest tightened with his muscles. _It still hurts._

Rin rushed by the youkai's room, hastily putting on her jacket and shoes. "Sota!" she cried, "Let's go! We're late for the festival!"

Sesshoumaru's ear twitched. _Festival? The School Festival? _

As he ran down the stairs, Sota tripped on his own foot and fell face flat right in front of Rin. "Ow..." he moaned.

"Stop fooling around! Now c'mmon!" Rin put on her backpack and dashed out the door. "Bye, Mrs. Higurashi!"

Sota put on his shoes and followed suit. "I'm off!" he announced and ran after Rin. "Hey! Aren't you going to say bye to Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru scowled when he heard Rin say something about being late and that he wouldn't mind. _You're dead wrong, little girl. _After Mrs. Higurashi headed off to the grocery store like she usually did, he rose from the futton and put on the school uniform that he had stolen what seemed to be years ago.

* * *

"Why do we have to wear this?" Miyuki complained, looking down at her french maid outfit. "It's totally kinky and cheap."

Kimiko and her friends glared at the blond. "Listen, Missy!" she said crossly, "My daddy put in a lot of money just to have these uniforms imported straight from France. So don't go whining about it just because you look horrible in it."

Miyuki rolled her eyes. "It's pointless talking to you so I won't even bother." From the doorway, she heard the voices of boys saying "Whoa!" and turned in that direction. To her dismay, it was Sota, Lee, Akira, and Daisuke. _Daisuke! _She took her tray and put in front of her legs in an attempt to cover some of her exposed skin.

"Oh, look- guests!" Kimiko piped and approached the boys. "How may I help you?"

Akira took a look at Kimiko and smirked. _Hey, she's pretty cute. _"Got a table for two?" asked huskily, "Just for me and you?"

"Are you poor?"

"Well, no...just...middle cl-"

"Then NO!" Kimiko gave him a good smack on the head and stomped out of the room, her friends following her.

"Fail!" Lee held his chest and laughed. "Aw man, that was priceless!"

"Oh, shut up!" Akira puffed.

Daisuke spotted Miyuki behind some other girls from a distance and called out, "Miyuki!"

_Oh, no, he saw me! _Miyuki turned back to look at him and faked a smile. "H-hey there, Daisuke!" she greeted back, "What are you guys doing here? I thought you had a soccer event to do."

Daisuke entered the classroom, approaching the girl. "It'll be another three hours before we can open it," he explained, "It takes up a lot of space so the teachers wanted us to only open it an hour before the festival ends."

"I see."

"Miyuki," Sota tuned, "Sorry to interrupt but um, where's Rin?"

Miyuki pointed towards the curtained 'rooms' by the side of the classroom. "She's still getting ready."

Suddenly, the curtains slid and out came Rin in her french maid outfit. She was busy tying on her hair ribbon. "Miyuki, did you set the tables?" she asked, "We're running behind schedule."

The boys' jaws dropped. "Whoa..."

"Miyuki?" Rin looked straight ahead of her and jumped in surprise. "You guys! What are you all doing here?!"

"They have some free time," Miyuki answered for them, "So right now, they want to be treated as guests." She gathered the boys and pushed them towards a large round table. "This way, all of you." She then brought them all coffee.

Rin smiled at the sight. _I've made so many friends here, haven't I?_

"Even after all these years, I still do not find these 'festivals' enjoyable."

_That voice... _Rin turned around and gasped at who stood by the doorway. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" She felt everyone look at her and quickly corrected herself. "Dylan Nakamura!"

Lee grinned and shouted, "Nakamura, you're back!"

Sesshoumaru did not glance at the boy. He refused to. _These humans are still loud._

"Would you like to have a seat, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin offered quietly with a smile. Receiving no reply, she led him inside the classroom and to a table that seated two people. "I will be right back with tea, my Lord."

_Fool. She should know that I do not consume anything that is made from human hands. _Sesshoumaru sat down gruffly and watched as Rin placed warm cups of fresh tea on the table. Time stopped. It hit him. He examined Rin closer and saw what she was wearing. This knwoledge made his throat run dry. _Suddenly, a drink may not be so bad after all. _He struggled for his body to cool down, shifting in his seat uncomfortably.

Rin looked at him curiously. "Is something the matter, my Lord?"

Sesshoumaru did not answer her. Instead, he calmly took the cup of tea and drank it down in one sip. _The tea is decent at least._ He placed the empty cup on the table and wiped his slightly damp lower lip with his thumb.

_He drank it! He actually drank it! _Rin giggled and blushed. "I'm glad you like the tea," she hummed.

Sesshoumaru scowled and looked away. "Don't talk like a bumbling idiot," he told her darkly. "It'll only anger me." He noticed that his comment didn't seem to bother Rin because she sat down across from him, drinking her tea. "Rin."

"Yes, my Lord?"

"What are you wearing?"

Rin looked down at her outfit. "A french maid outfit," she replied innocently, "The students here tell me that it draws in customers in cafes. And I must say- everyone looks so good in them!"

"Take it off," Sesshoumaru ordered in an abrupt manner.

Rin's face flushed. "Wh-what?"

"Take it off- it's much too inappropriate."

"But, Lord Sesshoumaru, the cafe... Without this outfit, I won't be able to get anyone in here!"

"You're luring in these idiot mortals for the wrong reasons."

"Even so, it's for the sake of the cafe."

"Rin, do not make me say it again. Remove that hideous piece of clothing!!"

From the round table, everyone fell silent and wide-eyed. "Wow," Lee muttered, "Nakamura sure works fast. He's already moving in on Rin!" He watched the two bicker further and smirked. "And it looks as though Rin is obliged to let him enter."

Miyuki looked at Daisuke's expression. _I hope he doesn't get upset. _

Daisuke's eyes fell downcast. _I guess... _"Well good for them!" he suddenly blurted happily, surprising Miyuki.

"You sure?" Sota and Akira questioned.

"Heck yeah." Daisuke took a sip of his coffee. "Rin and I might've broken up. But that was only because she told me that there was someone else she liked. Now that I know she's with that person, I'm relieved. As long as she is happy, I am too."

Everyone stared at him in admiration. "Bull crap," Akira spat and earned a punch from Daisuke.

_Daisuke._Miyuki felt her cheeks heat up again, but did not try to hide it. Instead, she gave Daisuke a fond smile.

Daisuke saw this and smiled back with the same tenderness. _Maybe I should give this a chance._ "What? Something on my face?" he joked.

"Of course not, you dummy," Miyuki giggled and nudged him playfully.

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air and looked around the rooms. The fact that it was decorated with colorful hearts, stars, and flowers bothered him. But the cupid decorations simply irritated him. _Infants in diapers shooting large hearts with arrows. Are they TRYING to mock me?_

Rin noticed the youkai's intense stare on a cupid decoration and started, "Are you fascinated by the cupid, my Lord?"

"Pardon?"

"The paper decoration you're staring at."

"Of course not."

"Rin!" Sota called from afar, "Get over here! We wanna talk to you for a bit."

"Is it urgent?" Rin pouted. She saw Sota nod and sighed in aggravation. "Be right there." Excusing herself, she stood up and went to the other table.

Sesshoumaru remained seated, still glaring at the cupid. _I truly detest that thing. _

"Kimiko, it makes no sense at all!"

Sesshoumaru lifted is head to see Kimiko and her group strut into the classroom, arguing over some matter he knew absolutely nothing about. Nevertheless, he decided to eavesdrop.

"Listen, Ayako," Kimiko lectured while putting on eye shadow and lipstick. "These cupid decorations are not going down and that's final."

Ayako, a girl about Kimiko's height with straight auburn hair tied in a ponytail and light brown eyes, disagreed. "They only take up space!" she argued, "This is a Coffee and Ice Cream Cafe. How in the world does a cupid even relate to such a theme?"

_O...M...G. _Kimiko rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Because there's a chance that someone WILL get hit with that arrow. And once that happens, love will bloom and bring in a lot more customers. DUH!"

"That makes no sense at all."

A short girl with curled long black hair held back by a hairband and grey eyes stepped up. "Yes it does," she squeaked, "A cupid symbolizes love. Therefore, it'll bring a lot of comfort in a room and make people feel welcomed in the cafe. So it's a very effective piece."

"Thank you, Mimi," Kimiko jeered and stuck her tongue out at Ayako.

In turn, Ayako threw her hands up in the air and stormed out of the classroom. "You're impossible- ALL OF YOU!" she screamed in frustration.

Sesshoumaru looked back at the cupid and then at Rin. _Is it possible that...?_

_

* * *

_

"Go, Lee!" Rin cheered alongside Miyuki. "Score that goal!"

"You can do it, Daisuke!" Miyuki shouted, "Focus! Sota, Akira, Lee- all of you focus, too! Woohoo!"

Rin stopped clapping and wiped some sweat from her forehead. _Darn, the school uniform is so warm compared to the french maid one._ The soccer game was coming to an end and so was the festival. Just one more score and it would determine the winner of the game. "You can do it!"

Sota ran in a parallel path from Lee. "Pass it here!" he grunted. He got his wish and carried it a few meters before some players blocked him. From the corner of his eye, he spotted Akira. "Akira, heads up!" he cried as he passed the soccer ball to the teen.

Akira received the ball using his chest and headed for the goal. Seeing that three players were coming his way, he passed it to Daisuke, who stood right next to the goal. "Do it, man!"

"Right!" Daisuke breathed deeply and gave the ball a hard kick. It flew right past the goalie and struck the net. "Yeah!" The crowd applauded and whistled.

"He did it!" Miyuki squealed, "He did it! He scored the final goal!" When she saw the boys leave the field, she jumped off the bleachers and gave Daisuke a big hug. "I'm so proud of you!" Realizing her actions, she quickly removed herself from him, flushed bright red.

Daisuke blushed a little and hugged her back. "Thank you," he grinned.

Rin watched the scene from the bleachers and chuckled heartily. _This is nice. Everyone is happy. _She turned around and walked down the small hallway. She arrived at the stone steps and looked up. _The wind seems cool from up there. _Shrugging, she walked up the steps, stopped right at the very top, and leaned on the wall, taking in the feeling of serenity.

"Why are you standing there like a half-dazed drunkard?" Sesshoumaru tuned sarcastically, standing next to the exhausted girl. "The game is over- it's time to leave this place."

Rin only smiled at him. "Not yet," she breathed, "I want to rest a little. It's been a long day." She closed her eyes and began to drift into a light slumber.

Sesshoumaru stood in his place, looking at her. _It's impossible, but the more I think about it... _Various images of his memories of Rin flashed in his mind. _I really do think that I have. _He moved forward. _It sickens me to know this- she's a human and I am a demon. It's taboo in my morals. _He stopped, standing right in front of Rin with his right hand resting on the wall, next to her head. _So why is it that I cannot object to this?_

Rin felt the air grow warmer and opened her eyes. She nearly jumped at the fact that Sesshoumaru was now only 9 inches far from her, but didn't. Thinking quickly, she diverted her attention to his left shoulder. Her eyes widened at the dark spot that formed in the place of his wound; it was visible on his uniform. "Lord Sesshoumaru, you're bleeding," she informed him, a little worried.

"So I am," Sesshoumaru answered rather arrogantly.

_Of course. He feels no pain in such small things. But still... _"You're lucky, my Lord."

_Lucky? _"...?"

"The arrow nearly pierced your heart," Rin clarified.

Sesshoumaru paused for a moment, blinking only once to calm his mind. "I'm not so sure it didn't," he whispered quietly, looking at Rin straight in the eye.

Rin felt her heart stop as she looked back at the youkai.

_I do not quite understand as to what this may be. But I've seen my father do this with Inuyasha's mother, and Inuyasha with that priestess Kagome._ Sesshoumaru leaned forward and lightly placed his lips on Rin's. He felt Rin's body tense. This only made her press his lips harder against hers.

Rin found herself in a state of shock. _Lord Sesshoumaru, he's...he's...he's kissing me?! How is this even possible?_

Sesshoumaru pulled away slightly, wanting to see the young girl's reaction to his kiss. Seeing her thin pupils and tomato-red face, he felt his heartbeat race in anxiousness. _I think I frightened her. _He was caught off guard when Rin suddenly burst into tears and embraced him tightly. Luckily, he found the strength to balance himself with her weight adding to his.

"Thank you..." she sobbed into his chest.

Sesshoumaru frowned in confusion. _She's crying? Perhaps I bewitched her by mistake. _

"Lord Sesshoumaru..." Rin's tears slowed down as she rest her head on his chest sleepily. "I think... I really am in love with you," she whispered.

Sesshoumaru did not say anything. Instead, he looked up at the sky, his expression still stoic. _That's quite a surprise, Rin. Considering that..._

_. . . . . . . . . . . .I **know** I have fallen in love with you._


	19. Our Resolve

"Sota, what's this all about?" Kagome asked. "If this is your idea of a prank, it's not funny. It's not exactly fun going through that well."

Sota shook his head. "Sis, Rin wants to talk to you. And Sesshoumaru, too."

The sound of Sesshoumaru's name made Kagome's eyes widen a tad. "No! Nonononono! Sota, I am not ready! Sesshoumaru's furious with me right now! He'll kill me if he sees me! Tell him that I-"

"Miss Kagome?"

Kagome looked up and smiled nervously when she saw Rin and Sesshoumaru approaching her. "H-hi, Rin...and Ses..shoumaru."

"Miss Kagome," Rin spoke timidly, blushing a little. "Lord Sesshoumaru and I want to go back to the feudal era. I think...we're much happier there." She saw Kagome's suspicious expression and blushed even more. "It's not that... Well you see, we umm-"

"Rin is going to stay by my side," Sesshoumaru interrupted, "Wether you like it or not."

Kagome's mouth took shape of an 'O' at the bombshell. "You don't mean..." She looked at Rin for an answer. The girl hid her face shyly and nodded. "You two are together?!"

"We are, miss Kagome!" Rin spoke out for herself and the demon. "We love each other very much- we can't stand to be apart!"

Sesshoumaru looked away, scowling in embarrassment. _You're talking too much, Rin._

Kagome rubbed her temples, pacing the room. "I expected for you two to realize your feelings," she muttered, "But I did not at all expect for you two to actually act on it! Here's what I thought- Rin confesses to Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru says he feels the same but then tells Rin that he can't stay with her because it's too complicated so he leaves to the feudal era saying he'll wait for her and yada yada and both will live happily ever after and even more happily ever after YEARS later when Rin returns to the feudal era too and they have a life there. How did that reasonable prediction go wrong?"

Everyone stared at her, confused and lost. "Sis..." Sota uttered, "That was not reasonable at all. It didn't even make sense."

Kagome sighed and placed her hands on Rin's shoulders. "Rin," she spoke in a serious tone. "You know that I really care about you, with all my heart. Most of your life, I've taken care of you as though you were my own daughter."

"Thank you for that, Miss Kagome," Rin bowed.

"So I want you to know," Kagome continued, "That...I just want you to be happy. I'll support you in what ever it is you decide. But please. Do think this over carefully."

Sesshoumaru looked at Rin. _She hasn't replied. Perhaps she's reconsidering. _That thought made him grimace.

"Miss Kagome, I can't stay here," Rin stated, "Lord Sesshoumaru surely can't either. If he were to go to the feudal era and leave me here, I don't think I could go on." She looked at Kagome with shimmering eyes. "Please, Miss Kagome. Try to understand my feelings."

Kagome felt her heart sink. _It seems I can't change her mind. Somehow, she reminds me of how I was with Inuyasha..._ A small smile crept on her lips. _I couldn't stand the feeling of being apart from him. Could it be? Is this how strongly Rin feels for Sesshoumaru?_

Mrs. Higurashi stepped into the room, well aware of the situation. "Dear," she told her daughter softly, "You have to let go of Rin sooner or later."

"But it's too soon," Kagome found herself say, "I'm not ready- it's too hard, Mom!"

"Miss Kagome..." Rin sniffed.

"I know it is, Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi flashed her best motherly smile. "In fact..." Her smile vanished and tears started to flow from her eyes. _Oh, no! _She covered her face in an attempt to stop them. "Oh!" she wept, "Oh, no!"

"Mom, what's wrong?" Sota asked, worried.

"Mom, please!" Kagome's eyes started to tear up as well. "Please, don't cry. You're making...me cry, too!"

"I'm sorry," Mrs. Higurashi choked out, "It's just that, when you got married...it was hard for me to let you go, too."

Kagome gasped. "Mom..."

"I knew it had to happen someday, but I didn't think it'd be so soon. Once you left, I remembered all those times I held you in my arms as a baby, took you to preschool, fed you... Those memories made me cry in my sleep that day. But not out of sadness. No. I was happy, Kagome. Someone who loved you with all his heart and soul was going to take good care of you. My heart was at ease." Mrs. Higurashi wiped her eyes. "What I'm trying to say is, we can't think of ourselves now. Do you understand?"

Kagome thought for a moment and then nodded slowly. "Children have to be free to live on their happiness," she murmured.

Sesshoumaru headed for the door. "Rin," he called, "Let's go."

Rin looked up at the youkai and then at Kagome. "Miss Kagome, I..."

Kagome gave the girl an assuring smile. "Go on, Rin. I won't stop you. After all, one's feelings can't be stopped. Especially if that 'one' is in love." She winked. "Do your best, okay?"

Rin lit a bright smile. "Oh, yes! Thank you!" She bowed politely to the family and followed Sesshoumaru to the well.

Sota sighed. "I wonder how I'll explain this to everyone."

* * *

Rin sat on the edge of the well. "Miss Kagome sure does care about me a lot," she started. Looking up at the youkai, she asked, "Will you care for me that much, too, my Lord?"

_Goodness._Sesshoumaru couldn't fight it any longer. His devilish lips curled into a smile.

Rin winced a little. "W-why are you smiling, Lord Sesshoumaru?" she asked nervously.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru spoke quietly, "Tell me and be honest- what is it that you REALLY want? Of me that is."

"What I want...? All I want, Lord Sesshoumaru, is to just be by your side always. That's enough for me. I'll always be happy if I am!"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Rin...be honest."

_Can he really read me that easily? _Rin felt her cheeks heat up as she answered him. "I...I want... I want for you to please love me, my Lord." She looked away, trembling.

"Don't say it like a request- demand it of me!"

"B-but I-"

"Demand it, Rin!"

"I want you to love me! I want you to care for me! I want you to worry for me! I want to be your only one!" Rin's eyes widened and she could only shrink in fear as the demon hovered over her, his eyes glowing.

"Is that all?" Sesshoumaru asked darkly.

"Y-yes...my Lord."

"Well then. Allow me to answer those requests with only one action." He bent down and captured her lips in a kiss. He pushed himself forward, causing Rin to fall backwards and into the well and bringing him down with her.

Rin smiled secretly as she felt herself become one with him. She was able to feel their bodies approach the end of the well. The demonic aura no longer affected her. She was protected now. "My Lord..." she whispered as she pulled away.

"Hm?"

"...I love you."

"I know." _I still won't submit myself into saying those words, Rin. But you already know how I feel._


End file.
